Aprendamos juntos
by Gaby007
Summary: Una situación distinta, uno de los dos con un cambio de género en un mundo distinto en donde los pensamientos de uno pueden cambiar rápidamente. Sasuke quiere aprender a amar, y Naruko está dispuesta a mostrarle sin quererlo, una fuerte promesa que selló sus destinos, y Naruko nunca rompe una promesa. Chicas celosas por todos lados, pero es ono es lo important, si no ellos dos.
1. Sasuk Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki

_Primeramente informar que esta historia ya la había subido, pero tuve algunos cambios y eliminé la mayoría. La-resubiré, para el próximo año espero tener todo en orden en mi cuenta para poder continuarla._

_Los personajes _no _son míos, son de _Masashi Kishimoto, _pero la historia sí es mía.__  
><em>

**Aprendamos juntos.**

_Capítulo 1_

_**Sasuke Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki.**_

Iruka-sensei sólo se limitaba a hablar sobre los ninjutsu básicos, pero eso a la blonda no le importaba demasiado, estaba segura de que ella algún día lograría todo por ella misma. Mientras Iruka hablaba y hacía preguntas a personas que él veía sí ponían atención. Un sonoro bostezo dejó escapar cuando el sueño nuevamente le atacó, ella sabía que no era demasiado bueno para una niña de doce años no dormir bien, pero hasta su punto de vista eso era ya algo difícil de ver.

Nuevamente las pesadillas de ese zorro de nueve colas, el cuarto Hokage, y una pelirroja.

Y por alguna razón siempre que los soñaba sus mejillas estaban con surcos de lágrimas.

No sabía quiénes eran, pero sabía que eran alguien cercano para que ella llorase sin motivo alguno. Porque después de todo, nadie la ha hecho llorar nunca y sería extraño que dos extraños la hicieran llorar así de la nada.

Sus metas, además de la principal que era lograr convertirse en Hokage, eran descubrir quiénes son esas personas y, si podía, encontrarlas. Algún día descubriría todo sobre sus padres y podría morir en paz. ¡Pero eso era después de haber logrado su sueño!

-El taijutsu básico sería…

Pero el sonido de la campana detuvo a Iruka de contestar una pregunta de entre tantos niños. Los alumnos, en su mayoría, soltaron un suspiro de alivio y comenzaron a guardar sus libretas con anotaciones.

-Muy bien, Hinata, mañana contestaré tus preguntas.

-Hai, sensei…- se escuchó una voz suave.

Naruko sólo tomó su libreta y salió corriendo, rechazando sin saber una amable invitación de parte de Iruka por ir juntos a comer Ramen de Ichiraku. Ignoró con un dolor en el pecho las miradas reprobatorias de todas las madres que venían a recoger a sus hijos y se acercó al columpio que estaba enfrente del edificio, colgando de un árbol, sólo. Una cabellera negra llamó su atención y miró como un ojinegro pasaba de entre todos y caminaba como si nada, también sólo. Si no tenía mal los cables, ese chico se llamaba Sasuke y era el más popular, extrañamente caminaba solo, sin gente a su alrededor como las lapas que se le pegaban en la clase. Se extrañó ante esto pero decidió ignorarlo, ya tenía suficiente con su vida como para preocuparse por otros. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al ver a Iruka acercarse a ella, con la mano alzada para saludar y la otra dentro de su bolso izquierdo del pantalón.

La sonrisa de Iruka fue rápidamente correspondida por una hermosa de parte de Naruko.

**[…]**

Gente lo saludaba con alegría, otras sólo lo miraban con ojos soñadores.

Chistó la lengua.

**Bola de hipócritas…**

Sus pasos eran calmados sobre las calles, su pose era relajada y su cara se mantenía sin emociones. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a Ino y esta le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa que él no tomó en cuenta para después irse corriendo y perderse de su vista con ojos negros. Roló los ojos y negó con la cabeza al ver a su compañera de salón: Sakura Haruno, acercarse a él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

**Hay, mierda.**

En contra de su voluntad fue tumbado por una chica de cabellos rosados, se quejó por el dolor de espalda y después se sentó, trayendo consigo el débil y delgado cuerpo de la muchacha con él.

-No me caigas encima asi.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

Cuando estaba a punto de pararse y quitarse a Sakura de encima y volver a reprenderla dos personas pasaron corriendo de la mano a su lado. Mirando sus espaldas, Sasuke se enteró que era su profesor Iruka y la rubia que, ahora que pensaba, también era su compañera. Era fácil identificarlos por los peinados y la vestimenta de la chica, además de que su cabello era rubio y eso no era para nada normal verlo. Cuando los dos doblaron en la esquina, observó de perfil las dos sonrisas que los dos tenían plasmados en su rostro.

No pudo evitar quitarse a Sakura.

No pudo evitar no responder a sus preguntas sobre citas.

No pudo evitar no correr en la dirección en la que se perdían esos dos, hechizado por saber que era lo que les causaba esas sonrisas que él pocas veces veía en la gente.

**¿Felicidad plena?**

Para su decepción, ambos entraron a un restaurante de Ramen, así que se fue con una cara de confusión pero que rápidamente fue sustituida por una nuevamente apacible.

La rubia conservaba su sonrisa grande e Iruka-sensei igual. ¿Acaso les gustaba el ramen tanto? Sólo negó con la cabeza suavemente y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

**[…]**

-¡Pero yo le hice caso, Iruka-sensei!

Iruka llevó su mano a la cabellera rubia y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Mizuki-sensei se aprovechó de tu inocencia.

-¡Pero aun así! Robé ese pergamino y…

-Y todo está bien, el Hokage-sama te perdonó, ¿verdad? Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, me sorprendiste con tu jutsu de Clones de Sombra.

-¡Fue fácil!- comenzó a reír ruidosamente, encantando a algunas personas con su voz que, aunque algo chillona, era hermosa, pero sus sonrisas desaparecían en su mayoría al saber que era Naruko la que reía.

Iruka le acompañó en su risa unos momentos antes de decir:

-¿Otro tazón?

-¡Estabas tardando, sensei!

Iruka se prometió silenciosamente que protegería esa sonrisa de todos los de la aldea, porque después de todo, él y su próxima exalumna tenían mucho en común.

**[…]**

Nuevamente sentados en aquéllas bancas con un escritorio grande y largo frente a ellos. Algunos alumnos prestaban atención a lo que Iruka decía y otros simplemente se perdían en sus pensamientos. Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando a Naruko y después a su sensei para confundirse más. ¿Cómo sonreían así de fácil? ¡A él, con sólo intentarlo, le dolían los labios! Bueno, la rubia siempre tenía una sonrisa, no es que la mirase muy seguido, pero escuchaba siempre su risa. Sakura, que estaba al lado de Sasuke, rogaba por que estuviesen en el mismo equipo que le tocase a Sasuke y lo más lejos posible de Naruko, pues había notado algunas miradas de SU chico en la rubia y eso le molestaba.

-El equipo número siete. Haruno Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruko.

La felicidad de Sakura le duró hasta que escuchó el nombre de la rubia.

A Sasuke sólo le daba algo de curiosidad.

Y bueno, a Naruko…

-¡No pienso estar al lado de un emo como Sasuke!

-¿Eh…? ¡¿Emo?!

Azul y negro se encontraron en una batalla, Naruko se giró de medio cuerpo para estar en mejor posición e intentar ganarle a Sasuke en la batalla de miradas. El salón se llenó de un aura pesada e Iruka decidió terminarla. Caminó hasta posarse delante de la rubia y posó su mano en la rubia cabellera, logrando que Naruko se girase nuevamente para quedar frente a frente. Iruka le sonrió a la rubia y esta correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Pequeña Naruko, el equipo ya está asignado y no se puede hacer nada…- su sonrisa se amplió mientras se acercaba al oído de la blonda para susurrar. -…cuida a Sasuke y mantenlo contigo.

-¡Iruka-sensei!- un sonrojo grande y fuerte coloreó las mejillas tostadas de Naruko y esta, después de darle un golpe a la cabeza de su sensei en un gesto adorable, volteó la mirada indignada y sonrojada.

Una escena digna para malpensar de todos los hechos originales para cambiarlos por cualquier cosa que una cabeza loca tenga en mente.

Y eso Sasuke lo entendió.

**¡Maldito pedófilo!**

_¡¿Pero qué se cree este sensei?! ¡No tengo por qué mantenerlo junto a mí!_

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes?

-¡Sí puedo!

**¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Más?!**

-Bueno, bueno.- Iruka volvió a ponerse enfrente de toda la clase, recibiendo miradas de atención de parte de todos. –El equipo número 8 será conformado por…

**Esa rubia está en mi equipo, ¿no? ¿Qué se trae con el sensei? ¿Acaso Iruka-sensei es pedófilo? Qué rayos…**

-Y así finalizamos. Mañana se tomarán fotos y reportarán esto al Hokage, pasado mañana podrán venir aquí y un Jonnin de élite vendrá para presentarse como su nuevo sensei. Eso es todo, salimos temprano, los exámenes han sido ya presentados por todos, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí…

Algunos fueron a despedirse de Iruka, otros con pequeñas lágrimas y otros simplemente le ignoraron. Naruko se quedó esperándolo para ir los dos a comer nuevamente Ramen del Ichiraku y Sasuke volvió a mirar esto con curiosidad.

Nuevamente aquéllas sonrisas…

**[…]**

Los ojos azules miraban al ojo negro que era visible y después miraba a los demás lados, notando que Sakura estaba acosando a Sasuke y este sólo cerraba los ojos intentando aguantarla, nuevamente sus ojos azules pasaron al ojo negro y después a la máscara negra.

-¿Usted es el nuevo sensei´ttebayo?

-Sí.

-¿Nos enseñará artes ninja?

-Las que tu cabeza pueda aprender.

-¿Me hará poderosa?

-A ti y al par de novios también.

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionada Sakura, emocionada de parecer la novia de Sasuke.

-No es mi novia y nunca lo será…- pero la emoción de Sakura se fue por obvias razones.

-Bueno, mi primera impresión de este equipo es…

Kakashi miró a respectivamente a cada ninja, parándose más tiempo en Naruko al identificar que era al portadora de Kyuubi, definitivamente le enseñaría a defenderse como un buen ninja, Akatsuki podía volver e intentar capturarla, y después en Sasuke, el último Uchiha además de Itachi Uchiha, también tenía que entranarlo y enseñarle buenas técnicas para su defensa. Y a la pelirrosa sólo la ignoró (xD)

Naruko portaba una gran campera de un naranja atrayente y un azul rey que enmarcaba su pequeña cintura, y dejaba a la vista unos pechos que eran quizá un poco grandes para una pequeña de 12 años. Kakashi se reprendió mental mente por ver "esa" parte de una pequeña. También pudo ver un pantalón naranja y que seguro era elástico también de un color naranja con vendas en una pierna junto a su porta Shuriken y Kunai.

Sasuke portaba una camisa larga y azul con un cuello abierto que le pareció a las capas de Akatsuki sólo por el cuello. Unos short blancos que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, una porta armas ajustado en la cintura y las botas azules de ninja, que todos portaban.

Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo con las caderas, que no poseía, abiertas y unas mallas negras arriba de las rodillas, sin pecho alguno. Kakashi volvió a reprenderse por mirar ese lugar.

-Una total y completa bola de idiotas.

-¡Déjese de esas cosas y díganos su nombre!

-¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Preséntense.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Haruno Sakura.

-¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki´dattebayo!

Kakashi asintió y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por los tres aprendices. Repentinamente Kakashi dejó de caminar y preguntó:

-¿Por qué me siguen?

-¡Pero si usted debería saber!- contestó Naruko.

-Pero qué bola de estúpidos tengo por equipo…- murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo.

-¡Es nuestro sensei!

-¿Lo soy?- le gustaba cabrear a sus alumnos, sobre todo a le rubia que era la que reaccionaba más rápido. -¡Oh, pero si es verdad!

-¡Al fin!

**Todos están locos.**

_¡El nuevo sensei me cae bien´ttebayo!_

Varios minutos después todos llegaron a un claro para su prueba.

Kakashi sólo sacó dos cascabeles y los tres le miraron curiosos, pero Sasuke pudo disfrazar su curiosidad con una pregunta tosca:

-¿Para qué queremos eso?

**[…]**

-Entonces… ¿pasamos?

-Son el primer grupo que no repruebo, el sólo hecho de alimentar a su compañera aun sabiendo el riesgo que corren es signo de que ustedes tienen futuro como equipo. Podemos mejorarlo sin lugar a dudas. Sakura no sabe identificar el Genjutsu y es una asustadiza, Naruko es algo, o muy, impaciente como para no entender el "comiencen" y adelantarse y Sasuke actúa por sí solo. Los equipos se asignaron de tres por una simple razón: trabajo en equipo. No lo entendieron al inicio pero cuando Sakura le dio de comer a Naruko comenzaron, sin saberlo, a trabajar en equipo. Han pasado la prueba. Y eso sí que es raro ya que…

-¡Su peinado sí que es raro´ttebayo!

Sakura sólo tenía los ojos soñadores por poder estar al lado de Sasuke y quizá algún día podría conseguir una cita con él, después a ser novios. Con sólo pensarlo se emocionaba, pero más emoción sólo por el hecho de que Sasuke ya no ha mirado a la fastidiosa de la rubia.

-Mañana temprano, específicamente a las 6 de la mañana, primera misión, nos veremos en el puente del parque.

-¡Hai!

-¡Sí, sensei!

-Como sea.

**[…]**

Naruko caminaba con la mirada baja y detrás de todos. Sakura sólo miraba a Sasuke y a Naruko con la miraba baja y se entristeció al ver a Sasuke así sólo por una estúpida niña. Sasuke sólo tenía la mirada perdida, preguntándose por qué casi dio la vida en aquélla batalla contra Haku y Zabusa. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendía completamente, no quiso que el sueño de ser Hokage de Naruko muriera, después de todo, los dos estaban solos, según le dijo Sakura, Naruko no tenía padres pero a pesar de eso sonreía sinceramente, él no podía hacer eso y la envidiaba por eso. ¿Ella podría enseñarle?

Sasuke caminó más despacio adrede para quedar al lado de Naruko, esta evitó su mirada y él tocó su hombro al tiempo que decía:

-No importa, estoy vivo, ¿no es así?

-Pero pudiste morir, Sasuke. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

-No es verdad.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

**¡No estoy tranquilo, para nada!**

-Dobe…

-¿Dobe?

-Hai, eres una dobe.

-Y ahora me ofendes… Tú… ¡Teme!

Y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

-¡No fue tu culpa, te protegí por qué quise! ¡Eres una perdedora por el simple hecho de culparte de todo sin tomar en cuenta lo que sienten los demás, siempre serás para mí una dobe y vete acostumbrando!

Naruko dejó de hablar e insultar al "teme" al escuchar eso y rápidamente buscó la mirada de Sasuke, notando que este nuevamente estaba delante de todos, caminando tan tranquilo.

Apretó los puños.

¿Qué se traía Sasuke?

Pero no podía negar que le emocionaba que él le haya dicho eso, aún se sentía algo culpable por los daños que Sasuke sufrió en la misión por su culpa pero aquéllas palabras…

Los largos cabellos sujetados en una larga cola de caballo de Naruko se movieron por el viento y a Sasuke le entró en sus fosas nasales un tenue y relajante olor a canela. Sus labios apenas y se curvearon un poco hacia arriba antes de volver a ser una mueca de fastidio.

**[…]**

Naruko se removía entre sueños, después de su primera misión en la tierra de las olas y de que Sasuke casi muere por ella no había podido conciliar el sueño del todo y ahora que podía sólo quería despertar. Imágenes de Sasuke muerto y más pálido que nada pasaban por su cabeza, una ligera capa de sudor invadía su frente y sus dientes estaban apretados. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama sudando y jadeando.

Unos ojos rojos y un hombre con una capa negra y con nubes rojas, una hombre parecido muchísimo a Sasuke a su lado mirándola y ella tirada en el suelo mirando a Sasuke y diciendo un "vuelve a Konoha, Sasuke".

No sabía lo que significaba pero los ojos rojos brillaban y la miraban, por alguna razón que no entendía, Sasuke también tenía esos ojos. Negó con la cabeza y en un ataque abrió la ventana y saltó para comenzar a correr sin importarle que tuviera unos pequeños short naranjas y una camisa de tirantes ligera de un color negro. Sus pies la llevaron hasta el parque de Konoha y rápidamente se sentó en un columpio para comenzar a darse vuelo, aun temblando, logró darse vuelo con el peso de sus piernas y la inclinación de su cuerpo. El sonido chirriante del metal del columpio comenzó a sonar ante la fuerza del empuje que tenía Naruko mientras esta se aferraba con fuerza y con los ojos apretados, negando con la cabeza con fuerza al recordar su sueño. El columpio fue deteniéndose poco a poco dejando ver a una Naruko destrozada y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sin saber el porqué de este suceso. Algo le decía que tenía que tener a Sasuke cerca de ella.

Y justamente una sombra comenzó a dejarse ver entre las calles. Estando de perfil, Sasuke caminaba entre las silenciosas calles de Konoha. Naruko lo miró y rápidamente fue corriendo a su encuentro, limpiándose las lágrimas en el camino. Una persona con cabellos largos y rubios impactó contra su pecho y rápidamente la tomó con sus manos antes de que esta terminara contra el suelo al rebotar contra su pecho gracias a "dos" cosas delanteras.

-Naruko.- afirmó al ver la cabellera larga y rubia.

La chica levantó la vista con lentitud para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que apenas y podía ver gracias a la luz de la farola que estaba a su lado. Los ojos rojos con cosas negras que no sabía que eran volvieron a su mente y negó con la cabeza y ocultó su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke. Sus manos, como gelatina, se aferraron al cuello de Sasuke y este se confundió de sobremanera ante el comportamiento de su compañera. Tan sólo recargó su mentón en la cabeza de Naruko y comenzó a palpar su espalda, apretó los dientes al recordar que su madre hacía eso con él cuando era pequeño y negó con la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos. El agarre poco a poco fue siendo uno débil y la cabeza de Naruko se apretó más contra el pecho de Sasuke, aún cubierto por tela color negra podía oler el olor de Sasuke, tensándola y haciendo que se relajase.

No…

Sasuke no estaba con ese hombre. Sasuke estaba allí, con ella. Abrazándola sin saberlo, no con ese hombre y mirándola con pena y arrepentimiento como en aquélla horrible pesadilla. Sasuke está allí, a su lado, no con otra persona. Comenzó a doblar sus piernas para sentarse y Sasuke la siguió, logrando que Naruko quedase entre sus piernas abiertas. Naruko sonrió un poco al recordar que el hombre que vió en sus sueños parecía más grande que Sasuke pero el cabello era igual, pero seguía siendo mayor, poseía una… ¿katana? Y ropajes morados, negros y blancos con una gran y gruesa cuerda.

-Estás mejor.

_No sabía por qué, pero Sasuke nunca preguntaba, siempre afirmaba todo._

-Sí…- alcanzó a escuchar apenas la respuesta de la chica, antes de sentir como esta se apoyaba completamente en él como peso muerto.

Sasuke, curioso, levantó con su mano la cabeza de Naruko y la descubrió con los ojos cerrados e hinchados, con su otra mano delineó unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y después sintió algo mojando sus dedos, era agua. Agua salada, lo comprobó al llevarla a sus labios.

**Estuvo llorando.**

Suspiró al no sentir que esta tuviese ánimos algunos de despertar y volver hasta su casa. Sin más, la cargó y a como pudo la acomodó en su espalda para pasar sus delgados brazos por su cuello y tomar ambas con una mano para que esta no se cayera, comenzó a caminar con Naruko en su espalda sorprendiéndose de que su peso era prácticamente inexistente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su mansión, aquel lugar donde nunca le gustó estar demasiado tiempo debido a los fantasmas del pasado, recordando así a su madre, padre… Pero Itachi… Algún día lograría vencerle en un combate y entrenaría para que fuese de un solo golpe.

Con un suspiró volvió a acomodar a la chica en su espalda y esta reaccionó al mencionar un suave "Sasuke…" ¿Por qué no le molesta la forma en la que dice su nombre? La dice… Como si él fuese alguien especial. Pero no, él no era especial, o eso pensaba él. ¿Qué tendría de especial un pequeño de 12 años que lentamente era consumido por deseos de venganza hacia su propia sangre: su hermano? No lo sabía, esa chica le confundía y eso no le gustaba del todo, por no decir nada.

-No te vayas…

**¿A dónde me iría? Dobe.**

Si acaso se iría a entrenar, pero a nada más. La chica estaba algo zafada.

Divisó a lo lejos la entrada al barrio Uchiha y la saltó aún con la rubia en su espalda. Pasó corriendo rápidamente evitando así ver los establecimientos desiertos y evitando así las viejas memorias, pasó justamente al lado del establecimiento de sus tíos y no pudo evitar recordar como su tia le ofrecía un onigiri antes de ir junto a los otros para estudiar. Negó con la cabeza con rudeza, sus manos se movieron hasta los muslos descubiertos de su compañera dormida estrujándolos y escuchó una pequeña queja de esta, no le dio importancia y saltó hasta la terraza de la mansión para entrar a su habitación por la ventana, no soportaba entrar por la puerta y recordar a su madre saludándolo. Prácticamente tenía la casa en su gran habitación, el baño estaba amplio. Casi todo como comida o cosas así de casas estaba en su habitación, los viejos libros y recetas de su abuela estaban en un cajón de su cómoda, ¡incluso casi se trae la estufa! (xd) Así que prácticamente vivía en su habitación (Oscuros secretos de Sasuke xDDD) Recostó a la chica en su cama, mirando que el libro que estaba leyendo hacía algunas horas quedaba al lado de la chica, y él se recostó al lado de ella, la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para tener a tres personas tamaño medio en ella, así que tenía su espacio personal intacto. Usó sus manos como almohada, pues le había pasado la suya a la rubia, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, escuchando la respiración de la rubia a su lado, comenzó a tener una paz que no había sentido desde hacía años, y se entregó al sueño que le atacaba.

**[…]**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de Sasuke. Los párpados de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar un poco para después ir ascendiendo para dar paso a unas perlas negras que tenía por ojos Sasuke. Comenzó a incorporarse notándose así mismo en una playera sin mangas de un color negro y un short igualmente negro: su pijama. Se sentó para después estirarse y después alzar los brazos para igualmente estirarse. Con lentitud comenzó a bajar sus brazos y su mano derecha tocó algo suave al tacto, aún sin ver, comenzó a flexionar sus dedos, pero repentinamente algo golpeó su cabeza obligándolo llevar sus dos manos a esa zona y palparla.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Eh?

Sasuke llevó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y comenzó a voltear la cabeza, notando que una chica, específicamente su compañera de equipo, estaba a su lado, sonrojada con una mano a la altura del valle entre sus senos, las piernas juntas, y una mirada de reproche junto a unos labios fruncidos. Sasuke, por primera vez, tardó un poco más de 3 segundos en comprender algo, rápidamente llevó sus manos delante de su pecho y negó con la cabeza.

-Fue un accidente.- aseguró.

**¿Q-Qué es esto…? ¿Acaso es… el sonido de mi corazón? Nunca lo he escuchado así.**

Naruko lo miró unos momentos y después, al entender que de verdad había sido un accidente, asintió para sí misma y después pudo relajar su cuerpo. Miró curiosa el lugar.

-Mi habitación.- dijo Sasuke al ver la mirada azulada de la chica pasearse de un lado a otro. –Ayer te dormiste en mis…

-¡Disculpa´ttebayo!

-No importa.

-¿Así que estoy en tu habitación?

-Así es.

Comenzó a ver a Sasuke y después lo que había detrás de él, había una pared pintada de azul fuerte, quizá marino, algunas muebles, un sillón justo detrás, extrañamente sólo uno y para una persona, una fila de libros a un lado de ese sillón color negro, cuadros de armas tales cono un Shuriken y algunos Kunai formando una S clavados en la pared. Después algunas cajas con contenido incierto, pero todo ordenado. Y una puerta, seguramente el baño, y otra que seguramente sería la salida al lado de un closet pequeño de ropa.

-Deja de mirar así y hazme el favor de vestirte más decentemente.

-¿Vestirme?

Se miró a sí misma y de descubrió con un diminuto short y una blusa sin mangas y ligera. ¡No había usado sujetador!

-¡Kya!

-¡No vi nada, joder!- exclamó al ver que un libro se aproximaba a su cara. -¡No es como si quisiera verte!

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Teme!-

Naruko se lanzó contra un Sasuke que no se lo esperaba y lo tumbó dolorosamente de la cama para quedar ella entre sus piernas, sus manos se juntaron y se entrelazaron sin saberlo y comenzaron a empujarse, rodaron un par de veces.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa?!

-¡Maldito ero-teme!

-¡No soy un jodido pervertido!

Primero Sasuke quedó arriba de Naruko pero esta volvió al dominio, pero después volvieron a rodar sin sentido. Una pelea infantil pero que extrañamente los hacía sentir bien, vivos, quizá felices. Nuevamente quedó Sasuke arriba y sujetó con rapidez las dos pequeñas manos de la chica con una de las suyas, impidiendo así que esta volviera a moverse y a causarle algunos problemas que antes tuvieron, no sabía por qué la chica se le había lanzado pero no quería averiguarlo, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era quitársela de encima. La chica respiraba agitadamente, debía admitirlo, Sasuke tenía mucha energía como para dejarla debajo de su cuerpo.

Sasuke fue parándose poco a poco para después tenderle la mano a la chica. Esta dudó un poco en aceptar pero finalmente la tomó y estiró de ella para incorporarse. Sasuke miró el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y miró la hora con un poco de sorpresa.

-Las 5:23 de la mañana…

-¡No puede ser!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y Sasuke tomó rápidamente ropa para él y correr hacia el baño.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sasuke´dattebayo!

La rubia saltó desde la ventana, miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, pues nunca había estado antes en el barrio Uchiha, y al ver la torre Hokage, corrió en su dirección para después desviarse al ver su calle y entrar por la ventana que había dejado abierta. Ambos chicos se cambiaron sus ropas, se bañaron lo más rápido que pudieron y a las 5:54 estaban ya los dos prácticamente jadeando en la entrada de Konoha. La rubia se sentó con lentitud en la tierra sin importar que pudiera ensuciarse y, ante esto, Sasuke se sentó de espaldas a ella, para después recargarse en ella y quedar ambos de espaldas juntas.

La rubia jadeó para después sentir su respiración normal.

-¿Cuánto… dormimos?- preguntó Naruko.

-No tengo idea.

-Ah…

Dos suspiros con cansancio se escucharon. Sus espaldas nunca se despegaron al contrario, se juntaron aún más entre ellos. Sus manos casi se rozaban, blanco y tostado que contrastaban.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-¡¿Cómo sab…?! ¿Te importa?

-No realmente.

-Entonces quédate con la duda, teme.

-Tsk…

Se separaron y se incorporaron con lentitud al estar totalmente calmados. Naruko caminó hasta un árbol y saltó para sentarse en la rama, gozando así del fresco aire que los frondosos árboles a los alrededores de Konoha podían ofrecer. Sasuke cambió hacia el mismo árbol y se sentó a los pies de este.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Ngh.

Naruko miró como una pelirrosa se lanzaba a Sasuke y este rápidamente se la quitó. Su corazón latió con rapidez al recordar que ese chico que retiró con brusquedad a Sakura y a ella… Él había juntado sus espaldas y no sólo eso, la había dejado dormir en su habitación, en su casa…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después tallarse con estas y negar rotundamente con la cabeza, pero aun así continuó escuchando.

-Quítate de encima, Sakura.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¡Me quito si tenemos una cita!

-No.

Sakura se emocionó al saber que había dejado a Sasuke contra la espada y la pared. Naruko miró hacia abajo con curiosidad. Sasuke colocó sus manos en los débiles hombros de Sakura y esta cerró los ojos en la espera de un beso, Sakura tan sólo sintió como era empujada hacia atrás y sentir el suelo contra su espalda, no le dolió, pero nuevamente el rechazo le había dolido.

-Escúchame bien, no me interesa salir con una persona tan fastidiosa como tú e hipócrita.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se abrieron enormemente. Naruko se decidió a bajar del árbol y Sasuke la miró.

Un golpe.

Dos miradas sorprendidas.

Otra que expresa decepción.

-No importa que tan fastidiosa sea…- comenzó Naruko, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, quién tenía la mirada volteada y un dolor en su mejilla que apenas le causaba una molestia. Naruko continuó. –Pero nunca debes de ser grosero… con una mujer.- demandó Naruko y volvió a subir al árbol.

Sasuke sólo miró a la nada, tocando su mejilla con una cara de total asombro. Sakura sólo lloraba silenciosamente por ser protegida por una chica a la cuál ella siempre insultaba en su mente y despreciaba sin razón alguna.

Cuando Kakashi llego, 1 hora después de la acordada, la tensión en el ambiente era mucha.

**[…]**

Después de pasear unos cuantos perritos volvieron a la entrada. Naruko como si nada después de una amena platica con su sensei, Sakura junto a ella aún con cara de cordero a medio morir y Sasuke se mantenía inquieto sin saber la razón.

-Bueno, no tengo reporte alguno de una misión en un futuro cercano, supongo que les avisaré cuando haya una. Nos vemos.- sacó de su bolso su Icha Icha y comenzó a leer mientras hábilmente pasaba de largo a la gente que se atravesaba.

-Bueno, Naruko-chan, me voy. T-Te veo después.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…- dijo desinteresadamente, ciertamente la había protegido sólo porque no le gustaba que maltratasen mujeres, no por interés en ser su amiga.

Sakura suspiró y se contuvo de insultarla, después de todo, ella le había protegido. Se volteó hacia Sasuke y le miró con una sonrisa enorme y ojos soñadores al tiempo que decía:

-¡Tengamos una cita!

-No.- la negativa fue inmediata.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

_A esta chica le gusta sufrir´ttebayo._

Naruko asintió para sí misma y, tomando el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro. La blonda sólo comenzó a correr arrastrando prácticamente al pelinegro hasta que este reaccionó moviendo sus piernas para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Comer´ttebayo!

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-¡Estas muy delgado, te alimentaré!

Sasuke no puedo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica y se detuvo de repente, haciendo que la blonda soltase su mano y cayera de culo al suelo. Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo y después dio media vuelta antes de decir:

-No quiero escuchar eso de un palo como tú.

Las manos de Naruko se volvieron puños y con rapidez se levantó del suelo, dio media vuelta y alcanzó a Sasuke cuando este apenas doblaba la esquina.

-¡No soy un palo´dattebayo!

-Deberías comer más verduras, un tomate por día estaría bien.

-¡Ugh! ¡Ni lo pienses!

Sasuke se detuvo de repente y Naruko igual. Sasuke avanzó un paso y Naruko igual. Sasuke repitió el proceso tres veces más para después dar media vuelta.

-Deja de seguirme.- demandó Sasuke.

-No hasta que valla a comer al Ichiraku contigo, teme.

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita, acaso?

Ante esto Naruko sólo se quedó en silencio. Recapacitó las 7 palabras que usó Sasuke (¿Cuánto a que posiblemente las contaron? XD) y después se sorprendió al saber que eso parecía. No… Ella tenía la intención de agradecerle por dejarla quedarse una noche en su casa, no tenía intención alguna de hacer pensar a Sasuke que lo estaba invitando. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba siendo llevada por las calles por un Sasuke que le daba la espalda.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido porque tengo que ir a entrenar.

-Pero yo no…

-No, no. No te arrepientas ahora, también tengo hambre.

-Sí, pero yo no…

-Hai, hai. Estás nerviosa, lo sé. No todas tienen el valor para invitarme a salir.

_Arrogante teme._

-¡Joder, escúchame, teme de pacotilla!

-¿Decías algo, dobe?

-¡Teme! ¡Yo…! ¡Ya olvídalo´ttebayo!

Doblaron la esquina y entraron por el ramen. Naruko ordenó un Miso Ramen y Sasuke lo mismo, no era un experto en ramen así que simplemente eligió lo mismo que la blonda. Ambos partieron los palillos y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como la rubia prácticamente comía como… un animal. Una suave risa salió de sus labios y comenzó sacar los fideos del caldo y llevarlo a sus labios. No era algo que especialmente le gustase, pero no sabía tan mal como pensaba. Cuando él apenas terminaba el primer tazón Naruko ya pedía el tercero.

-Hey, teme…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú pagarás… ¿Cierto?

-¿Acaso me queda de otra?

La rubia sólo le sonrió. Sasuke sólo apartó la vista con rapidez y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, todo por culpa de… ¿nervios?

Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo del short blanco algunos yenes que ganaban gracias a sus misiones y pagó lo correspondiente a, por más increíble y bizarro que pareciese, 21 tazones de ramen, por suerte para él, no eran tan caros. Finalmente comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa pero los pasos a su espalda no se detenían.

Sasuke suspiró y se detuvo, escuchando que las pisadas se detenían. Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y la rubia aún estaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No tenga más que hacer´ttebayo.

-¿Y por eso tienes que acosarme?

-Sí.

-Ngh.

Volvió a caminar pero cambió su rumbo repentinamente para llegar al parque y no al barrio Uchiha. Repentinamente sintió un peso en su espalda muy pesado, más que el de Naruko.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Ino-cerda, suelta a MI Sasuke-kun!

Y otro peso se le unió pero ahora atacándolo por el frente. Con un suspiro se quitó a Ino de la espalda y después a Sakura, esta le miraba sonriendo "seductora" ¡dios, la puta ostia del asco! Después a Ino, bueno, ella era más aceptable, su sonrisa era pequeña y se mantenía quieta. Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y vio como Naruko estaba como haciendo lagartijas en el suelo, al parecer Ino la había lastimado al correr como perra desquiciada hacia él y su espada. (xD)

Antes de que le hablase nuevamente a Naruko esta se incorporó y salió corriendo, al parecer ni Ino o Sakura se habían enterado de la presencia de la rubia que había huido.

Miró a las dos chicas pensando en cómo hacer para que lo dejasen en paz por el resto del día.

**[…]**

Corría por las calles sin mirar hacia atrás.

Era una cobarde.

Una dobe.

Huía de sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué Sasuke no las quitó de su cuerpo? ¿Acaso todas las chicas se le pegaban como lapas y él se dejaba?

Sentimientos extraños surcaban su cuerpo.

Y ella como una cobarde huía de lo que sentía.

Pero es que no se podía evitar. Nunca nadie le enseñó que había más tipos de amor además del que sentía por Iruka: amor de hermanos. Y el que sentía por Kiba, Shikamaru y Shino: amor de mejores amigos. Pero lo que sentía por Sasuke no era ninguno de ese tipo de amor. ¿Entonces cuál era? Ella no sabía que había más tipos de amor.

Soltó un suspiro que tenía todo su cansancio y llevó su mano a su espalda para después estirarse, por alguna razón estaba cansada. Comenzó a caminar escuchando el sonido de sus armas al chocarse entre sí y el sonido de las propias pisadas. Saltó a un tejado cualquiera y comenzó a saltar entre estos para comenzar a saltar por los rostros Hokage y sentarse en la cabeza del cuarto hokage, no sabía por qué pero sentía que ese era algo más que un héroe para ella al salvar a la aldea del zorro de nueve colas. Pero… ¿Por qué ella como portadora? Soltó un suspiro y se puse en pose de indio. Miró el cielo notando lo que tanto le gustaba a Shikamaru: las nubes. Y justo después unas sombras se pasó por delante de la torra hokage y ella rápidamente las identificó.

-¡Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba!

Las tres sombras se detuvieron de repente y miraron en su dirección. Un ladrido de un perro se escuchó haciendo eco y segundos después los nombrados estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Pero mira lo que el viento trajo, Akamaru! Naruko, ¿chica, cómo estás?

-¡Bien!

Shikamaru sólo se sentó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa y Chouji le ofreció de sus papas, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Kiba se sentó al otro lado de Naruko y comenzaron a contar anécdotas del pasado, específicamente de cuando estaban en la academia y las bromas que le hacían al Tercer Hokage. Chouji se quejó de la falta de frituras un par de veces y Shikamaru sacó unos dulces de su bolso para ofrecérselos alegando que era fastidioso. Akamaru dormía en el regazo de Kiba y este acariciaba su lomo. Naruko preguntó por cómo les iba con sus entrenamientos. Todos respondieron.

-Es problemático, Ino se cree la jefa.

-¿Y acaso no lo es?- se burló Chouji.

Shikamaru volvió a hablar: -Sólo porque es una de esas mujeres que se ponen histéricas si no le haces caso.

-¿Qué tal tú, Kiba?

-Bueno… Hinata es aún muy tímida y Shino es muy serio, pero parece que el tipo tiene seguidores de insectos. ¡Un día me senté a su lado e insectos me atacaron, fue horrible!

Naruko soltó una risa al imaginarse a su amigo Inuzuka siendo acosado por bichos y corriendo en círculos mientras Akamaru ladraba al suelo.

**[…]**

Nuevamente esas sonrisas….

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta que, en la cabeza del cuarto hokage, cuatro sombras sospechosas se dejaron ver, Sasuke sin dudarlo se fue acercando pero todo sobre unos sujetos raros se esfumó al ver la rubia cabellera. Naruko, estaba seguro. Escuchaba desde lejos cosas sin sentido como cuando estaban en la academia. ¿Qué tenía de interesante el pasado? A él no le gustaba recordar para nada el pasado, así que simplemente pensaba en el presente y en el futuro… No había que pensar mucho realmente, matar a Itachi y después ser feliz con su muerte. Eso era todo. Pero… Aquéllas sonrisas nuevamente. ¡Incluso Shikamaru, a quién consideraba un sabelotodo con exceso de flojera, debajo ver una sonrisa que, aunque era pequeña, se dejaba ver perfectamente la mueca!

Soltó uno de sus ya comunes suspiros y pasó como si nada detrás de ellos para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras y canales de túneles que había dentro de la montaña Hokage.

Esperaba que no notasen su presencia.

Pero no fue así:

-¡Hey, Sasuke-teme, ven aquí´ttebayo!

-¡Pero mira nada más! ¡Sasuke Uchiha, ven a divertirte, estás pálido hombre! ¡Hablar te hará bien!

-¡Comamos juntos, Sasuke! ¡Son papas nuevas de carne y queso! (What That Fuck? xD)

-Que problemático… ¿Qué esperas? Únete, ya no podía ser más aburrido de todos modos.

¡Ni siquiera Shikamaru había podido evitar llamarle con una sonrisa! Sasuke sabía que era felicidad. ¿Acaso estaba mal querer sentir un poco de eso? Sin saberlo, sus pies comenzaron a ir en contra de su voluntad al encuentro de las dos personas. Akamaru despertó ante el sonido de las pisadas y ladro feliz al reconocer a Sasuke. ¿Incluso el perro lo buscaba? Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza dentro de él, llenándole de una calidez que él quería conservar allí mismo, en su pecho estaba bien.

**Soy buscado por personas que no considero amigos… Soy buscado para algo más que una cita con alguna hipócrita. ¿Por qué me siento así?**

Se sentó frente a la rubia, dándole la espalda a toda Konoha, y esta le sonrió hasta mostrarle sus dientes color perla, perfectos dientes. Miró a Shikamaru y este le miraba como siempre: con aburrimiento, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Chouji no dejaba de comer y Akamaru estaba a su lado rogando por algo de esa chatarra y Kiba le reprendía alentando que podía enfermarse.

Los cuatro comenzaron a platicar, mientras Sasuke escuchaba.

-¡Y lo sigo diciendo, las mujeres son problemáticas! ¡Quieren esto… y después esto… y después se arrepienten! ¡Pff!

-¡Pero no todas son así´ttebayo!

-Naruko, a veces pienso que eres hombre.

-¡Soy mujer, Shikamaru´dattebayo!

-Hai, hai. Una mujer que parece hombre.

-¡Shi-ka-ma-ru!

-No te enojes, esto se hará problemático así.

Si Sasuke miraba a las personas discutir él podía sentie el odio y la furia en cada palabra, pero con esos dos era diferente. Sentía burla y felicidad. ¿Acaso podía haber esas emociones en peleas?

Chouji le ofreció frituras y el dudó antes de meter su mano en la bolsa. Tomó solo una y este le ofreció más. Nunca había visto a Chouji ofrecerle a alguna persona de su comida… Finalmente tomó unas pocas notando que el sabor no le desagradaba para nada, se atrevía a decir que tenía tenues toques de tomate en polvo como condimento y podía sentir un leve sabor a carne picante.

-¿Acaso tienen tomates?

-¡Sí, así me gustan a mí, Sasuke! ¡Y también las de carne y las de pimientos!

-¿Te gustan las papas o los ingredientes con los que hacen las papas?

-¡De todo! ¡Los ingredientes juntos saben mejor que nada, sobre todo con el sabor del tomate!

Sasuke asintió ya más calmado y devoró otra papa que tenía en sus manos. Nadie nunca le había hablado para otra cosa que no fuese pedirle algo y realmente agradecía el hecho de estar con aquéllos cuatro. En algún momento aquél perro que consideraba ates molesto se le acercó y acarició su mano con su húmeda nariz. Miró al perro con curiosidad y después la última papa que tenía en su mano. Con curiosidad, Sasuke llevó aquella papa encima del hocico de Akamaru y este comenzó a intentar quitarla de allí arriba, sufriendo silenciosamente por no poder atraparla. Kiba soltó una escandalosa risa al tiempo que le pasaba la papa y el perro comenzó a lamerla para después morderla y terminarla.

**Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Pero sobre todo, era gracias a Naruko…**

**[…]**

Los días pasaban y los cinco: Sasuke, Naruko, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba junto a Akamaru, habían sido muy buenos amigos, Sasuke no daba mucho de su parte pero había dejado de ser grosero sólo con ellos, en veces contestaba amablemente algunas preguntas. Casi olvidaba la muerte de su clan y se culpaba por eso, no podía olvidar a su madre y padre así como si nada, sobretodo su venganza. Pero cada vez era más y más difícil no olvidarse de estos cuando estaba con, lo que podía llamar con felicidad, amigos.

Ino y Sakura sentían celos hacia Naruko por poder ser la única mujer que este le permitía invadir su espacio personal, eso lo sabían cuando Sasuke se dejaba arrastrar al Ichiraku Ramen. Chouji pocas veces lo raptaba para llevarlo a comer junto a él y a Shikamaru y Kiba le ofrecía… pasear a Akamaru. Y siempre se negaba. ¿Para qué quería pasear a un perro si ya tenía verdaderos amigos?

Kakashi se sorprendía por el buen equipo que hacían Sasuke con su Jutsu Bola de Fuego junto a Naruko y su Jutsu Clones de Sombra. La chica usaba los clones y detrás de esto aparecían las bolas de fuego, así que prácticamente: atacas al clon, este desaparece, te encuentras con una sorpresa de fuego. Sakura sólo moría de celos y su odio hacia la rubia volvió al ver cómo, después de cada misión exhaustiva o por simple capricho, ambos se sentaban de espaldas al otro y juntaban sus espaldas. La habilidad de Sasuke cada día mejoraba más y más y Naruko aprovechaba que su cuerpo era delgado para tener una flexibilidad nivel superior y una buena velocidad. Sakura sólo estudiaba pero a la hora de la "acción" muchas cosas se le olvidaban por los nervios de pensar en un Sasuke herido por parte de Kakashi.

Quizá ya estaban preparados para los exámenes Chunnin de la próxima semana.

A Kakashi le daba igual, simplemente porque de todos modos ya los había metido, ahora sólo faltaba decirles.

**[…]**

-¿Tres semanas más, uh?- preguntó distraídamente Naruko a la vez que los dos aprendices se sentaban, siendo seguidos por el Jonnin.

-Sí, las pruebas serán en su mayoría de resistencia y combate. Tendremos participante de la aldea oculta del desierto. Quizá mañana lleguen.- contesto Kakashi.

-Esos ninja son de Suna, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me han dicho algunas cosas sobre Sabaku no Gaara…

-¿Quién es él, Kakashi-sensei?

-Tengo entendido que es el mejor ninja de la aldea, supera incluso a algunos Jonnin y su historial es perfecto, tiene una misión de rango B y muchas otras del rango C. También dicen que nunca ha salido herido.

-Suena interesante, Naruko.

-Es verdad, teme.- sonrió la chica.

Los tres pidieron el ramen y se dispusieron a comer despacio para continuar.

Entre una de las tantas pláticas:

-¿Alguna misión nueva, Kakashi-sensei?

-Mmm, sí. Hokage-sama quiere que escoltemos a los alumnos de Suna.

Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar: -¿A Gaara?

-Sí, sí. A ese muchacho.

-¿Pero acaso él no es el mejor para venir solo?- Naruko sólo ponía atención al tiempo que comenzaba con otro tazón.

-Sí, pero igualmente solicitaron escolta. Y bueno, la suma de dinero fue algo que el Hokage no pudo responder con una negativa.

-¿Y por qué a nosotros?

-Tampoco estoy seguro. Pero una misión es una misión.

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

-Me la has hecho ya, pequeño Sasuke.

-¿puedo hacerle muchas preguntas?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué está leyendo su libro guarro en el Ichiraku?

-Eh… Chicos, mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la puerta, lleven su equipo ninja bien afilado: recuerden que tienen que tener sus instrumentos limpios y filosos.- cambió de tema Kakashi al tiempo que guardaba su Icha Icha en su porta Shiruken/Kunai. Naruko asintió desinteresadamente y Sasuke sólo rio un poco ante la actitud de su sensei.

Parecía un cuento que un profesor así que, se supone, es uno fuerte como para ser de élite, tenga de debilidad un libro de un tal… ¿Yiraija? ¿Jiraya? Lo que sea.

-Bien, ahora, iré a avisarle a Sakura.- el Jonnin pagó por todos y comenzó a caminar. Naruko terminó el último tazón pero debido a que Kakashi ya había pagado no podía ordenar más, ¿o sí? Miró a Sasuke y este le miró con un poco de curiosidad mal escondida.

-¿Qué?

**[…]**

-Enserio que no sé cómo eres un palo si comes tanto ramen.

-¡Que no soy un palo´ttebayo! ¡Tú sí que eres un palo, mírate!

-¿Huh, yo? Es normal para un chico, las chicas tienen caderas, no llanuras.- se burló Sasuke.

Sólo era para molestarla, pues Naruko no tenía llanuras. ¡Tenía cadenas de montañas! ¿Cómo era que una pequeña de 12 años tendría ese cuerpo parecido a una de 15? Una explosión detuvo su caminata hacia el parque y les obligó a mirar hacia el puesto de los baños en las termas. Abrieron sus ojos un poco más al ver a un sapo casi de su tamaño y arriba de este un sujeto extraño, el sapo saltaba alto mientras algunas mujeres en toalla lo perseguía.

-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sé, deberíamos salvarle.

-A simple vista es un pervertido, no gracias.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Dobe, mira lo que tiene en la mano.

-¿La mano?

-Tú míralo.

-¿Esas son unas…?- preguntó con un tic en la ceja Naruko.

-Bragas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Qué pervertido! ¡No ayudaré a personas así!- Naruko comenzó a correr sonrojada por lo que el viejo tenía en la mano y Sasuke la siguió.

**Qué extraño, ahora soy yo el que sigue mujeres.**

**[…]**

Sasuke miraba por su ventana todo lo que lo alto de su mansión le dejaba ver, que era mucho. La noche hacía u obligaba a que las luces de los faroles se encendieran y las calles se iluminaban. Con sus ojos negros podía ver sombras de la gente al pasar a lo lejos. Paseaba su vista a las sombras de lo que era la montaña Hokage y se preguntó qué clase de cosas habría fuera de la aldea, por alguna razón algo le decía que algún día lo sabría y no se refería a salir por una misión. Ni siquiera tiempo había para recorrer los alrededores cuando estaban escoltando a alguna cosa valiosa o persona.

A su nariz llegó al aroma a canela, ese olor que le daba paz.

Miró hacia abajo y, tal y como lo esperaba, la chica estaba nuevamente en su jardín. Soltó un suspiro y abrió la ventana, no pasó más de un minuto cuando la chica usó su chakra para caminar por la pared y pasar.

**Últimamente siempre es lo mismo con ella.**

Naruko venía casi tres noches a la semana, con los ojos rojos y surcos de agua por sus mejillas, nunca sabía por qué pero ella siempre venía y él, como un caballero, la dejaba desahogarse con leves golpes en su pecho, al parecer le gustaba golpearlo, pero después la chica era diferente.

Esa noche todo fue diferente…

Naruko no se sentó en una esquina y él no tuvo que ir a su lado para dejarse golpear (es un tipo de tranquilizante) y esperar a que la chica dejase de llorar para irse al mundo de los sueños a su lado.

En ese momento todo se fue de la actual rutina desde hacía algunos días. Naruko caminó unos escasos pasos desde la ventana hasta su posición delante de la blonda y ante su curiosidad e intriga ella le abrazó. Sintió los pequeños puños aferrarse a su camisa negra, que era su pijama junto a un short, y soltar los sollozos prácticamente en su pecho. Comenzó a doblar sus rodillas siendo seguido por Naruko y así ambos terminaron sentados, Sasuke con la espalda apoyada en el mueble de la cama perfectamente ordenada y con la chica entre sus piernas.

¡Es que no lo podía evitar! Últimamente esos sueños no la dejaban en paz. ¿Quiénes eran aquéllas personas que veía en sueños? Primero había sido un pelinegro parecido a Sasuke y algo así como un Sasuke en versión mayor de edad, después se les unió un rubio de cabellos largos con un gran mechón tapándole un ojo, junto a ella había un chico con cabello rojo, sólo eso sabía, y además parecía que cada noche que tenía esa pesadilla un nuevo desconocido se iba añadiendo a su nueva colección de desconocidos, curiosamente casi todos a excepción de ella, el pelirrojo y el que se parecía a Sasuke, poseían una capa negra con nubes rojas. Esas personas extrañas le decían que la encontrarían y extraerían al Kyuubi de su interior. ¿Para qué querían al zorro de nueve colas? Y ese pelirrojo… ¿Por qué estaba a su lado y no con los otros tipos desconocidos, mirándola con ojos fríos y burlones? Y aquél personaje parecido a Sasuke pidiéndole perdón por algo que ella desconocía totalmente. Cada vez al despertar sentía un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho, aunque no estuviese herida sentía como si sangrara por dentro cada vez que, en sus sueños, conectaba la mirada con los ojos rojos con cositas negras en ellos. La útima persona que había aparecido en sus pesadillas era un sujeto, también con la capa negra y las nubes, era un tipo con una máscara naranja con, para ella, una forma de espiral o huella digital, que dejaba a la vista un ojo y este era igual al de los otros dos tipos.

Y si lo pensaba bien…

_¡Se parecen al shari-no-me-acuerdo-qué de Kakashi-sensei!_

Aquél ojo que tenía siempre tapado con la bandana protectora de Konoha, esos ojos eran igualmente rojos pero las cosas negras, que aún no sabía que eran, tenían una forma diferente. Es como… si fuese evolucionando. Salió de sus pensamientos y recuerdos al sentir como Sasuke apoyaba su mentón en lo alto de su cabeza y se sonrojó un poco ante la posición, que ahora tomaba en cuenta, en la que estaban. Sabía que Sasuke no era un pervertido, pero… ¡No podía evitar NO sentir vergüenza! ¡Y ni siquiera sabía por qué!

-Ya vallamos a dormir. Te has calmado, dobe.

Asintió un poco sonrojada aún. Llevó sus manos a su banda protectora para retirársela y dejarla junto a la de Sasuke, que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama, y se recostó en la cama para después moverse a la derecha y darle espacio al chico. Sasuke tragó saliva al ver el cuerpo de Naruko tan sólo con un short naranja en esta ocasión un poco más largo que el que había tenido la primera vez que la chica durmió en su casa, y una blusa ligera de mangas cortas color azul, sin duda alguna colores demasiado atrayentes entre sí como para tenerlos como pijama, pero ese no era el caso ahora. Debía aprovechar que Naruko se había calmado para poder dormir a su lado, pues mañana partirían temprano hacia Suna a recoger a los participantes y necesitaba energía, la arena no le venía muy bien a su piel blanca y por eso quería hacer las cosas rápido. Además, la aldea, si no iba errado, estaba a tres días a paso ninja partiendo exactamente desde la puerta.

Se acostó al lado de Naruko, atrayéndola hacia él para que esta no tuviese lo que sea que la atormentaba, eso le ayudaba cuando era un pequeño de 6 años, y maldijo por última vez el hecho de que Naruko no tuviese sujetador y que "esas ciertas partes delanteras" se le clavasen en el pecho y parte del brazo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven. Finalmente se unió a Naruko y la los demás en Konoha en el mundo de los sueños. Debería descansar ya que mañana partirían en un viaje de aproximadamente tres días para escoltar a participantes del examen.

**[…]**

Los ojos jade de una pelirrosa comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud. La dueña de esos ojos se incorporó al escuchar los gritos de su madre desde abajo llamándola por la misión y para que alcanzase a desayunar, y otras cosas. Miró nuevamente en lado de su cama, siempre vació, se prometió que algún día estaría allí Sasuke con ella, sonriéndole como nunca antes lo había visto hacer y mirándola con adoración.

Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la ducha.

Quizá nunca lo tendría, era muy poco probable, pero no se rendiría. ¡Ella era Sakura Haruno! Y tenía lo que la rubia no tenía: padres. Así que simplemente, eso pensaba ella, era mejor mujer para Sasuke-kun de lo que la rubia podría ser en la vida. Sasuke-kun podría pedir su mano y sus padres estarían allí para afirmar, no permitiría lo contrario, y la rubia no podía hacer eso sin un tutor y, que ella supiera, no tenía ninguno. Si Sasuke-kun tenía un hermano fácilmente podría llevarse bien con él y este seguramente le ayudaría para tener el corazón de Sasuke-kun. ¡Ella lo querría y haría que ese corazón fuese blando! Después de todo, ella lo tenía todo, belleza, poder, y otras cualidades que, según ella, la blonda no tenía. Ni ella ni ninguna otra chica. Y tenía a su favor que Sasuke no tenía mucha relación con otras mujeres, en pocas horas habría una misión de tres días donde seguramente habrá que parar a descansar una ocasión y podría dormir a su lado, y estaban en el mismo equipo por un poco más de dos o tres meses después del examen.

Tenía todo a su favor.

Años de noviazgo hasta legar a los 18 y a los 19 una boda de ella y Sasuke, era fácil. Entrenaría para demostrar que estaba a la altura de un Uchiha y mezclaría la sangre de los Haruno con la del prestigioso clan del fuego, o eso parecía por sus historias de que dominaban perfectamente los ninjutsu de fuego.

El poderoso Clan Uchiha.

"Lo mío no es un sueño, es una prioridad. Voy a restablecer mi clan… y a matar a alguien en específico…"

Pues estaba decidido, ella le daría esa oportunidad de re-establecer su clan. Y le ayudaría a matar a quién sea sólo por estar a su lado.

**[…]**

En ese sueño todo cambió para Naruko.

Estaba caminando en un lugar muy grande y además con agua que le llagaba a tobillo del pie. Por alguna razón ese lugar le causaba escalofríos.

-Esto no es un sueño, cachorra.

¿Cachorra? Casi se cae de la risa al escuchar eso, pero se contuvo y mejor continuó caminando por los amplios pasillos inundados de agua. Momentos después estaba entrando por un salón súper grande que parecía a toda su academia pero sin las paredes que separaban los salones, no, quizá aún más grande. Y al final de eso unas rejas, era una celda muy, pero muy grande. No, no era una celda, eran dos puertas grandes de algo parecido al fierro, quizá metal, no lo sabía, pero en medio de esas dos puertas había un sello. Una risa escalofriante comenzó a escucharse y se sobresaltó al ver unos ojos rojos que se dejaban ver detrás de la celda.

-Bienvenida, pequeña.

-¿Quién eres tú´ttebayo?

-¿Sabes? Tu forma de hablar es muy peculiar. Soy el kyuubi.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si tú…! ¿Dónde rayos estoy´dattebayo?

-Estás dentro de ti, donde yo he permanecido los últimos años.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres…?- Naruko comenzó a acercarse a las dos grandes puertas, por alguna razón, tenía curiosidad de ver al Kyuubi, aquélla bestia que logró hacer gastar el chakra al cuarto Hokage y que permanecía dentro de ella desde que, prácticamente, tenía memoria. No podía ver mucho, a decir verdad, sólo unas enormes patas con garras, pelo anaranjado o rojizo que cubría la piel, pero con sólo ver el tamaño de las garras se sorprendió.

-Eres… muy grande.

Posiblemente esa garra era más grande que su cabeza, quizá le llegase a medir la mitad de lo que medía su cuerpo.

-No estoy para eso, cachorra… Sólo te traje aquí para…

-¡No me digas cachorra, zorro pulgoso!

-¡Oye, no estoy para esas cosas! Te traje aquí para…

-¡No, no! ¡Ahora me escuchas, no soy una ca-cho-rra! Soy Naruko Uzuma…

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, veo todo lo que haces en tu vida, es lo único que puedo hacer aquí dentro.

-¡Eres un metiche, zorro!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Pero si yo…!

-¡Basta!- llegó su pata derecha a la puerta derecha y la golpeó con fuerza, asustando a Naruko.

Simplemente se fastidiaba con el carácter de la blonda, él sólo quería hacer una buena acción y ella le venía a reprender sobre lo que veía en su vida. ¡No le importaba su vida, aunque el pelinegro estaba bueno (xD), él sólo quería hacer algo bueno! Más bien era egoísta, ya que si la blonda moría él se quedaría encerrado para toda su larga vida y algún día engañaría a la chica para que lo dejase salir.

-¡Escúchame bien, no te volveré a llamar porque eres fastidiosa! ¡Silencio!- gritó al ver que la chica abría su boca para rechistar. –Personas te buscan, yo hago que tengas esos sueños con los que tienen la túnica negra, así es, soy yo. Esos chicos te buscarán a partir de unos 4 años. Para vencerle a todos tendrás que llegar a Jiraiya, él te entrenará y te hará una hembra realmente fuerte. Madara Uchiha estará al mando de todo. Esa banda se llama… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

La blonda estaba totalmente en shock. Nunca se esperó ser perseguía por muchas personas, tener pesadillas por culpa del zorro, y sobretodo que sería una mujer poderosa en el futuro. Una sonrisa grande surcó su rostro y comenzó a emocionarse.

¡Y no era para menos! ¡Si se volvía fuerte podría ser Hokage algún día! ¡La primera mujer Hokage de Konoha! ¡Sí señor!

-Demonios con ese nombre tan marica, ¿cómo rayos era…? ¿Aka-qué…?

Comenzó a pensar en toda la información y… Madara Uchiha… Uchiha… Ese apellido le recordaba a algo, o a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? Bah, seguramente era un pobre diablo que se metió en malos asuntos. ¡Ella lo vencería a él y a toda la bola de desconocidos de un solo golpe! ¡Enserio, si no, dejaba de ser Naruko Uzumaki! Pero, si todos ellos habían sido pesadillas creadas por el Kyuubi, ¿qué hacían personas con los mismos ojos que Kakashi-sensei?

-Era… Tsk… Espera, en un momento lo recuerdo. (Jajaja, me pasé con Kyuubi olvidadizo)

-¿Qué son esos ojos rojos?

-¿Huh? ¡Oh, esas cosas! Sharingan.

-¿Shari-qué?

-Sharingan. Es una habilidad del clan Uchiha, quedan pocos de ellos, entre estos sobrevivientes queda Madara, Itachi y Sasuke. Este último lo conoces. Madara es ahora conocido como "Tobi", el tipo con máscara. Kakashi tiene el Sharingan debido a qué… Obito Uchiha se le dio, no puede desactivarlo porque Obito se lo dio activado y él, al no ser de él clan Uchiha, no puede desactivarlo a su antojo, es más, ni siquiera puede desactivarse. Dicha habilidad catalogada como "Sharingan" sirve para detectar y copiar cualquier posición, ya sea pose o algún ninjutsu. El sharingan también se puede…

-¡Espera, demasiada información´ttebayo!

-No, no. No hay tiempo, el Uchiha está intentado despertarte. Esa habilidad puede mejorarse, catalogada como mangekyo Sharingan, que básicamente es quema todo con las llamas negras, también existe el Tsukuyomi, que te envía a un genjutsu.

-¿Genjutsu?

-No hay tiempo, ye ha despertado, espero no volverte a ver aquí, fastidiosa. ¡Los tipos que te buscan se hacen llamar "Akatsuki"! ¡Ahora vete y aléjate de mí, me dan ganas de dormir!- definitivamente el Kyuubi no podía tener una conversación sin enojarse con alguien. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba hablar! Pero esta vez era para salvarse él, si la chica entrenaba el zorro se salvaba, era fácil.

-¡Sí, te veo después!

-¡Maldita sea, no vuelvas nuncaaa!

Definitivamente prefería ver a la rubia en su vida y no con él, era insoportable. ¿Cómo es que el Uchiha la soportaba?

Y recordó algo.

Bah, seguro a la chica no le importaba que él haya puesto a Sasuke de adulto en sus sueños por diversión. Seguramente no se acordaría de que Sasuke estaba allí, faltaban ya 4 años. (Resumen: Sasuke no se va de Konoha)

**[…]**

-Tardas mucho en despertar, dobe.

-Teme… no me digas así´ttebayo...- la rubia se incorporó viendo que el chico ya estaba vestido y al lado de él una mochila que se veía un poco vacía pero que aun así el contenido no era poco. Alzó los brazos para comenzar a estirarse como si hubiese dormido por días y soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir su espalda tronar. -¿Qué hora es…?

-Las cuatro treinta y cinco de la mañana.

-¡Dios, pero si es muy temprano!

-Tenemos que encontrarnos a las cinco, deja de quejarte y vete a cambiar o lo que sea que haces.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei siempre tarda una hora después de la acordada!

-No por eso voy a ser irresponsable, usuratonkachi, si tú lo quieres ser no me hundirás contigo.

-¡P-Pero…!

-No, no. Ahora vete a tu casa.

-¿Me estás echando´dattebayo?

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿También te bañarás en mi baño y vivirás aquí?

-Pues no es mala idea´ttebayo.- definitivamente se sentía viva cuando peleaba con Sasuke, no sabía por qué, quizá lo tenía en la sangre.

-Eso sí que no lo permitiría, dobe. Ahora vete. No me dejaste dormir bien anoche por tus murmullos sobre e ramen.

- ¡Pero si el ramen es tan...! ¡Hyaa!

Sentía unas manos en sus muslos y como estas la apretaban para alzarla. Sus manos rápidamente viajaron a enredarse en el cuello níveo de Sasuke y este comenzó a caminar. Ha como pudo abrió la ventana y, por más loco y sádico que pareciese, arrojó a la chica al árbol y tal como lo esperaba esta usó su chakra para quedarse en la rama.

-¡Eres un salvaje, Sasuke-teme´dattebayo!

Simplemente cerró la ventana e ignoró a la rubia que gritaba desde, por más estúpido que sonase, desde su árbol. Una sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro sin siquiera saberlo y se volvió a la cama para recostarse y seguir leyendo, ya había arreglado sus cosas y no tenía por qué preocuparse. Así que simplemente se relajó para leer.

**[…]**

Chistó la lengua y volteó la cabeza a un lado con indignación al ver como el Uchiha cerraba las cortinas azules. Justamente cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de una cabellera rosada se asomaba entre arbustos que estaban fuera de la mansión de Sasuke. Se ocultó mejor entre las ramas con abundantes hojas, incluso pareciese que el Uchiha no tenía nada que hacer en su casa, y ocultó su chakra para reducirlo a cero, aunque pensaba que la ojijade era demasiado tonta para si quiera notar su chakra. Estúpidamente la chica era igual a Konohamaru en cuestiones de esconderse en marcha. Además de que lo rosa de su cabellera se distinguía perfectamente entre el verde del arbusto en el que se escondía. ¡Dios! ¿Pensó si quiera en el jutsu de transformación? Quizá Sasuke estaba en lo correcto respecto a ignorarla. ¡A simple vista se le veía la palabra "acosadora" en su frente que parecía tener más tamaño que su cerebro! El "arbusto" se acercaba a cada momento a la gran barda y si ella no fuese un ninja pensaría: "¡Ostia puta, ese arbusto saltó un jodido árbol!" y se quedaba allí. Dos rayos de sol le calaron en los ojos y al poco tiempo descubrió que eran unos binoculares. Sólo rio un poco. De igual forma, quisiera o no, Sakura era una ninja, así que simplemente salió de esa rama con cuidado de no ser escuchada y corrió hasta su departamento, al parecer, era la única que faltaba para arreglarse.

**[…]**

El aburrimiento era absoluto, sólo se escuchaba las suaves respiraciones de los tres ninja que esperaban a su respectivo sensei. Una furiosa Sakura apretaba los puños al ver los ojos cerrados de Sasuke y en su rostro se veía una mueca seria, pero que tenía pequeños tintes de paz. Eso es lo que sus ojos jade miraban con odio pero a la vez con ojos de enamorada al poder ver esas muecas. Pero por el otro lado…

La espalda de SU Sasuke-kun nuevamente estaba recargada contra la de la molestia rubia. Ronquidos delicados pero fuertes se escuchaban, todo de parte de Naruko, mientras se revolvía entre sueños y Sasuke se quejaba algunas veces ante algún cambio de posición. Si creían que Sakura era tonta, no se equivocaban, sí, pero no era tanto. Claramente, al estar al pendiente de Sasuke, pudo ver como este se escapaba con Naruko susurrando un: "Tengo sueño…" que lo hacía ver tan violable y más sexy que nunca para ella. La rubia sólo sonrió con naturalidad añadiendo un: "No pude dormir bien por tu culpa, teme. Quejándote toda la noche´ttebayo…"

Así que ahora podía verlos recargados el uno contra el otro, ella allí, entre los arbustos, muriendo de celos al verles tan cerca y a Sasuke con una cara de paz que nunca antes había visto siquiera.

¿Por qué Sasuke se juntaba mucho con la basura? Ella no podía convertirse en algo que absolutamente NO era. (._. Claaro…)

Se tensó cuando el chico comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y rápidamente se fue, cometiendo el error de hacer ruido a pisar ramas, y rápidamente volvió a su posición anterior: parada en medio del claro que estaba a las afueras de Konoha.

-Hey, dobe, despiértate ya.

-No quiero´ttebayo…

-No me interesa, no es una pregunta, levántate.

El ojinegro se incorporó y ante esto la rubia casi se cae de espaldas si no fuese por el pie salvador de Sasuke, para después empujarla con ese mismo pie que tenía apoyado contra la espalda cubierta de tela naranja y azul de la blonda.

-El chakra de Kakashi-sensei está cerca. Aproximadamente un minuto. Levántate.

-¡¿Huh?! ¿Qué? ¿La misión? ¡Oh, es cierto!

-Tsk.

A pocos segundos ambos jóvenes salieron de entre los arbustos y algunas ramas bajas. Una rubia que parecía ahora llena de energía y un Sasuke con una cara de "todo me da igual"

Repentinamente un sonido parecido al de una explosión se escuchó y entre el humo salió un peli plateado con una sonrisa que área casi imposible ocultar con esa mascara negra y su único ojo visible con un tinte de felicidad, eso era habitual cuando estaba sólo con sus alumnos.

-Disculpen, es sólo que un gato negro se me atravesó y…

-Eso está gastado´ttebayo.

-¡Sí, fue la excusa del principio, Kakashi-sensei!

-Tsk.

-Em… Como sea, aviso que Asuma-sensei y su equipo nos acompañarán.

-¡Sí, Chouji y Shikamaru vendrán´ttebayo!

-Sí, pero Asuma-sensei no vendrá, solo enviaron a sus estudiantes.

Sasuke parecía no inmutarse por este hecho, pero estaba feliz porque tendría dos buenos amigos además de Naruko. Al final, ese viaje no sería toda una mierda como pensó al inicio.

-Peero…- continuó Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona bajo la máscara. –Un buen ninja tiene paciencia en el ataque a escondida. Así que pensé… Les avisé que el encuentro sería en una hora más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- chilló Naruko y Sakura la acompañó.

Sasuke sólo bajó la cabeza en un suspiro de derrota y simplemente se fue a sentar a los pies de un árbol. Aunque no lo pareciera, era aburrido esperar. Bueno, al menos su sensei había comenzado a entrenarlos para soportar mejor la fuerte temperatura del desierto.

Exactamente para Sasuke después de 74 minutos tres sombras, una más gruesa que las otras dos, se comenzaron a ver en la lejanía. La más delgada corrió hasta arrojarse a Sasuke con fuerza, y el que lo venía venir, simplemente saltó encima de una rama de el árbol tras él y la chica casi impacta contra el fuerte tronco del árbol. Naruko corrió a recibir a Shikamaru y a Chouji y Sasuke, después de saltar y estar nuevamente en tierra firme, la acompañó.

-Bueno, ya que se saludaron en marcha.

-¡Sí, sensei!

Gritaron todos menos Sasuke y Shikamaru.

**Continuará…**


	2. Una promesa que nunca se romperá

**Aprendamos juntos.**

_Capítulo 2_

**Una promesa que nunca se romperá.**

Kakashi vigilaba para la guardia esa noche. Shikamaru estaba sólo recostado en una colina mirando el cielo y pensando que sería mejor ser una nube y moverse por el viento. Ino y Sakura estaban cada una en su saco de dormir, con sueños diferentes y a la vez tan iguales: soñando que tenían a Sasuke a su lado; y Chouji en su saco grande para dormir, el viento apestaba a salsa gracias a las papas. Definitivamente mañana lo pondría a limpiar toda su basura, no era bueno saber que un ninja de Konoha ensuciaba los árboles de los alrededores. Detrás de él, escondía a dos pequeños de 12 años que dormían juntos y abrazados, parecía que ese abrazo se lo dio Naruko entre sueños a Sasuke, pero este no se quejaba. Sonrió al notar que todo estaba tan raro, normalmente Sasuke rehuiría del contacto femenino, pero la blonda se le había metido. Quizá así el Uchiha tendría una oportunidad por olvidar su pasado, no sería nada bueno para Konoha involucrarse con Itachi y/o Akatsuki. Pero no se podía evitar. Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia atrás, sonriendo bajo la máscara al ver que Sasuke apretó de más a la pobre blonda y esta sólo se quejaba.

Parecía un niño abrazando a su oso de peluche. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Ino o Sakura los sorprendían en esa posición y rio internamente al pensar que Naruko tendría dos enemigas para toda su vida. Ciertamente le decepcionaba que chicas como esas dos se concentren más en chicos y no como Naruko, ella sí se entretenía en el entrenamiento, y sin saberlo, ya tenía al Uchiha.

Soltó un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru se acercaba. A Kakashi no le importó que viese a los dos detrás de él, sabía que a Shikamaru le daba igual.

-Ellos hacen una buena pareja.

-Una pareja problemática…

-Y explosiva…- se unió Chouji.

Los tres asintieron.

-Váyanse a dormir, yo haré guardia. Mañana entramos al desierto.

-Yo lo acompañaré, Kakashi-sensei.

-No es necesario, Shikamaru-kun.

-Tsk.

Finalmente Kakashi fue el último en quedarse sentado y vigilando, siendo consciente de que Shikamaru fingía estar dormido y también estaba atento. Los alumnos de Asuma eran interesantes.

**[…]**

A lo lejos se podía ver con facilidad, gracias a que ninguna tormenta de arena los había tomado por sorpresa, las grandes murallas que significaban una cosa: habían llegado a su objetivo. Prácticamente había dos grupos entre el los dos equipos a los que la misión de ser escoltas de ninjas de la aldea escondida entre la arena o algo así. (xD)

En un grupo iban la mayoría: Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru. En el otro iban las otras dos integrantes faltantes de mencionar. Ino y Sakura sólo podían mirar con ojos malos como SU Sasuke-kun estaba siempre al lado de Naruko y esta no le hacía mucho caso. ¡Pero qué desperdicio! ¡Ellas estarían acosándolo en esos momentos, tratando de toquetearlo y de coquetearle, y ella sólo hablaba con los demás ignorando así a SU Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Cómo es que Sasuke-kun estaba a su lado y no con ellas?! ¡Ellas estarían más que felices de darle su entera atención!

Pobres ingenuas que no se enteraban que Sasuke justamente por eso estaba al lado de Naruko. Ella no se la pasaba acosándolo y cuando ambos hablaban, aparte de pelear, era divertido. Hacía años que no había dormido con alguien así de cerca, apenas recordaba a su mamá cuando le temía a los truenos, pero ya no era así. Ahora él protegía a Naruko de sus pesadillas. ¡Benditas sean las pesadillas! Aunque ciertamente las "pesadillas" de Naruko habían desaparecido por el Kyuubi. Pero eso no se llamaba aprovecharse, ¿o sí? No, ella sólo quería tener a alguien con quién dormir, se sentía tan bien pelear tanto verbal como físicamente con Sasuke, pero también era hermoso y le aliviaba, además de ya no sentirse tan sola: de algún modo había un lugar donde sólo Sasuke estaba y nadie más que no podía explicar, el poder tener a Sasuke a su lado durmiendo. Nunca antes había dormido con alguien, pero descubrió que le gustaba desde aquél momento…

**FLASH BACK**

El continuo movimiento a su lado no la dejaba dormir bien. Sus parpados comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente al tratar de negarse de despertar totalmente, pero no lo resistió y al poco rato unos ojos azules de dejaron ver.

-Sasuke-teme… Deja de moverte´ttebayo…

Miró con sus ojos azules, brillosos por el sueño, la espalda descubierta de Sasuke, pues hacía tanto calor que el Uchiha había decidido quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama. Con su dedo corazón tanteó la espalda del azabache en un intento por despertarlo, pero este sólo se volteó y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sintió un calor en su cintura y miró adormilada la zona, la mano de Sasuke estaba reposando en su cuerpo… En su cuerpo… ¡Qué pervertido! Antes de poder gritarle y despertarle a la fuerza y a punta de gritos sintió piel caliente en su mejilla derecha y como sus manos, que las tenía en puños, se juntaban para tenerlas frente a su cuerpo. Entre su cuerpo y el torso de Sasuke. Rápidamente se alejó pero el agarre en su cintura no cesó, al contrario, se fortaleció pero no la atrajo nuevamente al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Con las cejas fruncidas, alzó la mirada para ver si Sasuke estaba despierto y sólo quería fastidiarla a altas horas de la noche, pero descubrió que, para su gran sorpresa y el latir más rápido de su corazón, que el rostro de Sasuke estaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Además de estar cerca de ella, su rostro estaba relajado y su respirar era suave por esos labios de un rosado pálido entre abiertos...

Si lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto a las personas dormir. A sí que era toda una nueva experiencia el poder ver el rostro durmiente de alguien, pues obviamente no podía verse el suyo –lo intentó varias veces-. Inspeccionó cada facción facial del rostro del Uchiha y prácticamente le resultó casi igual a no ser por la forma de sus labios: ligeramente curveados hacia arriba, y sus ojos cerrados en una pose relajada y no a la defensiva.

Quizá dormir con una persona además de despertarse de vez en cuando para verle no estaba tan mal.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y desde allí comenzó a dormir con Sasuke, algunas veces por pesadillas y algunas por capricho propio.

Definitivamente esa misión no es gustaba a aquellas dos, con sólo ver durante tres días: 72 horas, como todos ellos se la pasaban juntos y ellas ignoradas, era insoportable. Mientras los demás: hablaban entre ellos y Sasuke apenas movía los labios para contestar con monosílabas, Kakashi estaba pendiente de la conversación entre los aprendices y a su alrededor, pues al inicio un ataque sorpresa les sorprendió (Por eso es sorpresa xd) pero otra cosa que sorprendió a todos fue como simplemente Sasuke y Naruko pudieron dejarlos inconscientes y Kakashi se encargó del resto.

Finalmente, para el placer de todos, se vieron rápidamente frente a las grandes murallas y rápidamente los ANBU los rodearon y Kakashi les dio un pergamino.

-Pueden pasar.- afirmó uno de los tantos ANBU que, obviamente, poseía una máscara.

Kakashi se adelantó a todos y comenzó a caminar, siendo guiados por uno de los tantos ANBU, no tardaron mucho en entrar a la villa y gente que pasaba los miraba con curiosidad al ver el signo de la hoja en sus frentes gracias a los protectores. Ino y Sakura miraban rápidamente a los hombres que los miraban con curiosidad, esperando ver alguien que valiese la pena, pero ninguno le llagaba a Sasuke. Naruko sólo miraba a los alrededores entusiasmada por poder salir de la villa y poder entrar a otra. Ciertamente el calor y por su propia salud, según Sasuke, la habían obligado, y también Sasuke, a quitarse la gran campera naranja y dejaba a la vista una camisa negra de mangas cortas que marcaban perfectamente su busto, pero Sasuke evitaba ver eso a toda costa y no podía evitar sentirse todo un pervertido al no poder evitar mirar de vez en cuando, así que ahora caminaba delante de ella como si nada.

Fulminando con la mirada a todos los que osaran si quiera posar su mirada en Naruko, Sasuke caminaba sintiéndose un poco abochornado y agradeciendo por el hecho de que su camisa azul pegada al torso y abdomen tenía el cuello muy grande. Al menos tenía suerte para su cuello. Y por el short blanco, ¡casi le hacía un altar! Pero claro, siempre con su cara de indiferencia.

**$[…]**

Un rubio de cabellera larga surcaba los altos cielos con ayuda de su ninjutsu. La gran ave de arcilla movía sus largas y grandes alas cada vez más y más rápido para tomar más altitud.

Deidara miró hacia abajo y rápidamente miró una cabellera rubia que sobresalía de todas, junto una pelirrosa pero esta le daba igual.

Cabellera rubia y azabache.

Interesante.

¿Sería aquél el hermano de Itachi-sempai?

¿Sería aquella rubia la jinchuriki poseedora del Kyuubi?

Estaba emocionado, en cuatro años más podría enfrentarse cara a cara con una jinchuriki poseedora de un ser totalmente descomunal en fuerza y el ser más fuerte, si se hacía con el Kyuubi, podría usarlo como una arma. Ese era el plan inicial. Definitivamente Madara y Pein estarían felices con él por su hazaña.

Al parecer ambos chicos estaban siendo escoltados por un Jonnin bastante interesante: KakashiHatake. No sabía cuándo durarían en su tutoría, pero sería interesante añadir a aquél peliplata a su lista de "A estos ya me los jodí a punta de ostias"

Sasuke Uchiha…

Hermano de Itachi Uchiha…

Definitivamente sería muy, pero muy, interesante pelar contra él. ¿Habría ya descubierto su Sharingan? Eso haría las cosas mucho más interesantes. No podía contra Itachi y su SharinganMange-no-se-acuerda-qué, lo había comprobado personalmente y no quería revivir la experiencia, pero podría cargarse a su hermano menor y desquitarse con él.

Y definitivamente sería mucho más interesante pelear y ganarle a una jinchuriki poseedora de un poder tan grande. Para su desgracia, debía de esperar.

**[…]**

Sasuke sentía una mirada mucho más pesada que las demás de las chicas, esta le daba escalofríos y eso lo alteraba un poco. Nadie además de Naruko lo había puesto nervioso y eso no era buena señal. Miró a la chica intentando ver si esta la había notado pero esta miraba desinteresadamente los alrededores. Soltó un suspiro al notar que la rubia estaba como si nada, sin notarlo, era una chica muy despistada. Su mirada se encontró con el ojo de Kakashi y Sasuke se acercó más a él.

-Lo notaste.- afirmó Kakashi.

-Parece ser que sólo nosotros dos.

-¿Qué será?

-Es una mirada… diferente. Esta no es de curiosidad, se sentía tan fijada.

-Supongo que no es tan importante, quizá sólo odio a Konoha.

-Puede ser.

Ambos decidieron dejarlo de lado pero la mirada seria no se iba de sus rostros del todo. Aquélla mirada los había tensado como nadie lo había hecho y con sólo eso.

Minutos después, curiosamente en el centro de todo, el ANBU los condujo por diversos pasillos para llegar finalmente para después abrir una de tantas puertas.

-Kazekage-sama les arregló dos habitaciones para ustedes. Mañana partirán temprano y escoltarán a sus respectivos… a las personas que escoltaran…- se llevó la mano a su nuca y comenzó a rascarse mientras se escuchaba una risa nerviosa a través de la máscara. -…bueno ya saben… ahora me retiro…

-Ah… Sí.- contestó Kakashi. Se giró a sus alumnos y a los del equipo 10 (discriminación xd) –Ino, Sakura y Chouji dormirán en la habitación de la derecha. Shikamaru, Naruko, Sasuke y yo en la habitación de la izquierda. Mañana… Demonios, no nos dieron hora. Despierten temprano y encontrémonos en… Joder que ni siquiera nos dijeron. ¿Ese es un ANBU de Suna?

Un ANBU diferente, lo comprendieron al ver la máscara con diseño diferente y más alto, se acercó a ellos.

El ANBU dijo: -Disculpen a mi compañero, es nuevo. El encuentro será para pasadomañana, no para mañana, y será en la puerta principal alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Me retiro.- hizo una referencia y, dando una media vuelta, comenzó a perderse entre los enormes pasillos.

-¿Pasado mañana? Eso significa que tienen el resto delas horas que habrá luz y el día siguiente para explorar. Chicos, me iré a dormir, largo, no los quiero ver por un momento…- comentó Kakashi al tiempo que abría una puerta y la cerraba.

Antes de que Ino y/o Sakura se le acercasen a Sasuke, Naruko lo tomó del brazo a él y a Shikamaru junto a Chouji y prácticamente los arrastró junto a ella.

-Es una ramera… ¡Esa maldita de Naruko!

**[…]**

-¡E-Espera, no hagas esto más problemático!

Naruko paró de repente y miró con curiosidad a Shikamaru, al igual que Chouji.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Sí, quiero ver qué clase de comida tienen aquí!

Shikamaru ignoró a todos y se guardó la bandana (protector, así se acostumbra a decir por aquí) de Konoha.

-¿Por qué guardas tu protector´ttebayo?

-Será problemático que me miren con curiosidad, detesto esas miradas. Así que prefiero que piensen que soy un anormal.

-Shikamaru tiene razón´ttebayo. ¡Además así protegeré mi protector de la tierra!- Naruko llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y desabrochó el protector para después enredar los pedazos de tela en la parte de metal y guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón naranja de tela cómoda. Chouji hizo lo mismo. Naruko le quitó su protector a Sasuke al ver que este ni siquiera movía un músculo y lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho. Nuevamente los tomó el brazo y comenzó a correr hasta divisar la salida. Los soltó y tomó aire exageradamente.

-Aquí vamos, Suna´dattebayo.

-¡A por la comida!

-Esto tiene la palabra pro-ble-má-ti-co en todo lo alto.

-Que infantiles.

La rubia salió antes que todos con un gran salto que hizo que su campera, con las mangas enredadas en su estrecha cintura, rebotara con fuerza. Sasuke la siguió con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, después Chouji que sólo sonreía y al final Shikamaru que tenía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Su formación estaba en forma de pirámide que se rompió cuando Sasuke caminó hasta posarse al lado de la rubia.

Una que otra persona los miraba y algunos quitaban la vista, pero otros no…

**[…]**

-Hey, Kinimaru, mira a esa rubia de allí…- le susurró Miroku al oído de su amigo.

El chico de ojos azules, alto, piel bronceada por causas naturales de vivir en Suna, y algo alto, miró en la dirección en la que su amigo le dirigía con el dedo. Sus ojos casi brillan al ver a una rubia de ojos azules de perfil, se veía que estaba buena y quizá demasiado como para una noche. Miró sin cautela alguna como había un chico pelinegro o azabache, no sabía ni le importaba, que le regresaba la mirada pero con una fulminante. Y él, burlón, señaló con un dedo su protector que indicaba que él era un ninja de Suna. Pero para su desgracia el chico se cruzó de hombros y se acercó más a la rubia.

-Vaya, pues parece que la chica está ocupada, que decepción.

-No, esa chica estará ocupada, pero conmigo, Miroku. En cuando le demuestre a ese chico de ojos negros que soy un ninja de temer dejará a la rubia sola por el miedo que sentirá, entonces la consolaré. Es cosa fácil.

-No lo sé, mira los hombros de todos, están tensos. Se nota a lenguas que están pendientes de todo, incluso la rubia. ¿No serán ninjas?

-Pero si la chica está muy delgada, y todos menos el gordo de atrás, seguramente el chico sólo me amenazará con palabras. Es un pobre diablo.

Kinimaru (no es importante que recuerden este nombre) se acercó a los chicos que se detuvieron en un lugar desierto de la aldea, perfecto, no habrá curiosos que miren como les patea el trasero. Orgullosamente se acomodó el protector en su frente y se encaminó con paso calmado y una mirada retadora, especialmente dirigida a cierto azabache.

**[…]**

-Las plantas del desierto son raras´ttebayo.

-Es una curativa.- afirmó Shikamaru viendo la flor. –Konoha no tiene de esas, sería bueno llevarse algunas.

-¿Enserio´ttebayo?

-¡Oigan, ese chico se está acercando!- dijo Chouji.

Sasuke miro por el rabillo del ojo la dirección en la que el tipo venía y no pudo evitar suspirar, había notado claramente la mirada de ese insecto en SU amiga Naruko y no le había gustado para nada como miraba su busto, estaba bien que ÉL mirase, pero otro chico no, era imperdonable. Le había enviado una mirada de advertencia pero, por lo que veía, el insecto seguía insistente con SU amiga.

Cuando Kinimaru estuvo delante de una Naruko sentaba viendo la flor, este la pisó y Sasuke torció sus cejas en molestia, desde que se hicieron amigos se molestaba con todo aquél que molestase a Naruko, incluso con las mujeres de la aldea, casi se le escapa el enojo con un jutsu pero era demasiado arriesgado. Naruko se sobresaltó al ver un pie desconocido aplastar tan bella flor color azul con espinas en el tallo y alzó la mirada dispuesta a regañar a el que sea que haya aplastado la flor que tenía pensado mostrársela a Iruka-sensei.

-¡Oye tú…!

-Kinimaru.

-¡No me interesa´ttebayo! ¡¿Por qué la aplastaste?!

-Era insigficante. Ahora, vendrás conmigo.

-¡No lo haré!

Kinimaru chistó la lengua y señaló su protector.

-¿Miras esto, muñeca? Soy un ninja.

-Sí, sí, gran cosa…- se mofó Naruko con un leve movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué actitud es esa frente a un ninja?- miró sin ningún disimulo a todos los presentes mirando que ninguno poseía un protector y después miró la frente de la chica. –Nadie aquí puede vencerme, ustedes no soy ninjas.

-Mmm, no te dejes llevar´dattebayo.

El joven río un poco y después se agachó frente a la rubia. Sasuke no soportó más y retiró al chico de delante de Naruko.

-Ella no te quiere cerca, puedes irte ahora.

-¡Oye, oye! Tú no eres nadie para un ninja como yo.

-Me tienes harto. Un ninja no presume ni se aprovecha de su rango. Lo principal en un ninja es proteger a sus seres cercanos y a su respectiva aldea o villa, el ser nombrado como ninja es todo un orgullo y el hecho de que seas uno me dan ganas de no serlo. Tú sólo das asco.

_S-Sasuke… Eso es lo que piensas de un ninja… ¡Sabía que tenías buenos pensamientos´ttebayo!_

Sasuke aprovechó que Naruko se había incorporado y lo miraba con adoración gracias a sus palabras para sacar su protector del bolsillo de esta y se lo colocó en la frente ante la mirada de Kinimaru.

Chouji, Shikammaru y Naruko se colocaron los suyos.

-U-Ustedes son de Konoha…

-¡Y los mejores´ttebayo!

-¡No les creo nada! ¡S-Seguramente esos protectores son falsos!

-Tsk. Problemático y estúpido, además.

-¡Somos ninja´ttebayo!

-En ese caso serás mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-Si eres más fuerte, eres la apropiada para ser mi novia.

Sasuke torció la boca.

-Veo que aún no entiendes. Partiremos pronto y no te volverá a ver, déjala de lado ya.

-¡Basta!- Kinimaru se alejó de la chica y se acercó a Sasuke con una pose de manos que lo decía todo: el tipo cargaba chakra para pelear.

Sasuke suspiró, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, consciente de que el chico ni siquiera lo rozaría.

Y cuando este apenas comenzaba a preparar los sellos de su jutsu maricón (No pude evitarlo xD) sintió como todas sus extremidades se paralizaban. Ha como pudo miró al chico que tenía el cabello sujetado en una coleta trasera y alta y miró como su sombra se unía a la de él y ambos tenían ahora la misma pose. El jutsu de sombra, su sensei le explicaba que se jutsu era verdaderamente útil y que el Clan Nara lo perfeccionó. Y ese Clan era perteneciente a la aldea de la hoja.

Se había metido en un gran error.

Ninjas de Konoha…

Esa aldea tenía un tratado de paz con Suna, pero por petición de Suna, eso significaba que Konoha tenía mejores avances que ellos. Y por lo tanto los ninja tenían buenos maestros de élite Jonnin.

Sasuke les dio la espalda a todos y se encaminó junto a Chouji, que le ofreció algunas de sus papas. Sasuke aceptó unas cuantas, como siempre, una pizca de delicioso tomate en polvo a modo de especia, junto con pimienta. Sí, era bueno identificando sabores.

-Se ve que no sabes usar bien tu chakra. ¡Te mostraré como se usa´ttebayo!

-Naruko, no tenemos tiempo para sobresalir, sólo exploramos.

-¡Pero Sasuke´dattebayo!

-Sasuke tiene razón, Naruko. No malgastaré mi chakra en sujetos como estos.- y dicho esto Shikamaru comenzó a caminar de regreso a su dormitorio para descansar, ya habían pasado horas caminando y tenía más flojera que nunca. Sasuke comenzó a seguirlo y después Chouji. Naruko hizo una mueca que parecía la cara de una niña que no conseguía lo que quería y después comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Sasuke y a los otros.

Kinimaru sólo miró como la rubia corría para colgarse del brazo del azabache. Apretó los puños pero se tranquilizó al ver a una pelirroja pasar, se acercó a ella, pero la pelirroja, que tenía lentes, miraba la espalda del azabache con adoración. Soltó un bufido y cambió de dirección para volver junto a su amigo Miroku.

Una Karin de 11 años miraba con adoración la espalda del azabache, recordando su bello rostro digno de admirar. Suigetsu llegó de un salto y miró la cara brillante de la chica, dirigió su mirada hacia donde los ojos de Karin apuntaban y apenas pudo mirar a una bella rubia de grandes medidas y también a un azabache que estaba de perfil cuando doblaron en una esquina.

Suigetsu sonrió burlón: -Estás fea y plana, no le interesarás.

-¡Cállate, maldito tiburón!

-¡No me digas así, maldita fea!

-¡Tú…!

-Mira a la rubia, sus medidas son mejores que las tuyas.- Suigetsu le restó importancia con un ademan de su mano y su sonrisa se amplió al ver el rostro enojado de Karin. Cambió de tema. –Debemos irnos, hoy nos harán la prueba para pertenecer a Akatsuki.

Karin asintió y se fueron saltando, les habían dicho que Deidara estaba cerca, así que no deberían tardar más en encontrarle.

**[…]**

Después de parar en diversos puestos volvieron al gran edificio de en medio de toda la aldea y buscaron la habitación. Llegaron al final del pasillo correspondiente a las habitaciones de invitados.

-¿Era… quién a la derecha´ttebayo…?

Shikamaru suspiró y se metió en la habitación de la izquierda, Sasuke le siguió y Naruko, como de costumbre, siguió a Sasuke. Chouji los miró y después entró a la de la derecha, donde dos chicas lo esperaban para interrogarlo de Sasuke y Naruko, pero él se negó a contestar alguna de sus preguntas y simplemente fue a su maleta y sacó unos cuantos paquetes de papas.

**[…]**

-¡…y entonces Shikamaru usó su jutsu… ese que controla las sombras, para detener al tipo raro! ¡Fue increíble!

-Tsk. Que problemático, él se lo buscó.

Sasuke escuchaba todo, aun estando en un estado medio dormido. Soltó un suspiro y llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para intentar tener más comodidad, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Se reprendió mentalmente por necesitar de alguien para dormir pero finalmente lo ignoro. Varios minutos después todo fue silencio que era levemente roto por el sonido de respiraciones suaves. Soltó otro suspiro e intentó dormir como los demás, pero aún no podía hacerlo con facilidad. Se puso de lado y encontró un poco de paz, pero le duró poco ante el frío que pasó por la el hueco que tendría que ser una ventana. Tembló un poco. Por eso no le gustaba el desierto. No le iba para nada bien a su blanca piel, además de que el desierto era realmente frío en la noche pero caluroso en el día. Y justamente era de noche. Intentó acomodarse del otro lado pero un cuerpo físico se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró una cabellera rubia delante de él.

-¡S-Sólo tenía frío, teme!

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el cuerpo cálido de la blonda se acomodaba en su pecho, sintiendo en este la espalda pequeña de la chica. Llevó una de sus manos a su propia cintura pero cuando finalmente pudo dormir esa mano fue directo a la cintura de la blonda.

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible y sonrió al ver esa escena. Definitivamente esos dos terminarían juntos. Al diablo con la pelirrosa, era cierto que era su alumna, pero de igual forma le fastidiaba Sakura, ni siquiera ponía atención en las prácticas y en las misiones siempre era la más lenta, en cambio los otros dos, siempre juntos, hacían un mejor equipo, mejor incluso si fuese Sasuke y Sakura, agradecía que Naruko haya estado con Sasuke. Ahora tenía grandes esperanzas de que Sasuke se olvidase de su venganza hacia Itachi, pero sabía que Akatsuki intentaría atrapar al Kyuubi, y para eso tendrían que secuestrar a Naruko, y si Sasuke veía a Itachi los deseos de venganza aparecerían y prácticamente Sasuke estaría metido en todo ese asunto. Realmente era un lío, quizá debería citar sólo a Sasuke y a Naruko para entrenar y las misiones serían junto a Sakura. Pero no sería justo y el Hokage seguro tendría problemas con los padres de Sakura. Miró a la luz de la vela que estaba a su lado y pensó unos momentos, no era muy tarde y por supuesto que no tenía sueño. Se cruzó de hombros y sacó su libro favorito: IchaIcha Paradise.

**[…]**

Naruko caminaba de un lado a otro en círculos, Sasuke sólo la miraba con una cara de seriedad. Shikamaru sólo estaba sentado y apoyado contra la pared, Chouji a su lado mirando de un lado a otro. Ino y Sakura peleando respecto a el por qué se merecían el amor de Sasuke y otras cosas que a la escritora le da flojera poner. Kakashi sólo miraba de vez en cuando la entrada y al ver a tres sombras acercarse a paso lento guardó su libro.

-Han llegado.

-¡Por fin´dattebayo! ¡Tardaron mucho!

-Naruko, nosotros nos estuvimos aquí media hora antes de la acordada.

-¡Es cierto, Sasuke-teme! Es extraño si Kakashi-sensei se tarda mucho´ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Kakashi sólo se congeló y una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por debajo de la máscara.

-Espero que la noche hayan dormido bien, por que esta vez seguiremos sin parar a no ser que una tormenta de arena nos ataque.

-¡Sí, sensei!

**[…]**

-No hubiera dicho nada…

-Es verdad´ttebayo.

Sasuke miró por la boca de la cueva como la arena azotaba fuertemente contra… la de más arena. (xd) Soltó un suspiro e intentó calmar a la chica que paseaba de un lado a otro.

Kankurou miraba a todos respetivamente y sonrió un poco, pensando que la distracción salía muy bien. Temari miraba un poco a Shikamaru pero este la ignoraba y eso la molestaba. Gaara sólo sentía ganas de salir de allí, no soportaba ver como la blonda platinada estaba tan cariñosa con el azabache.

Amor…

Lo sabía, y ese sentimiento lo asqueaba. Naruko también miraba como Ino se le pegaba a Sasuke y como este intentaba quitársela con una mueca graciosa en el rostro. Soltó un suspiro de sus rosados labios y miró a los tres ninjas de Suna.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó seria Temari.

-¡Pues soy una Kunoichi en entrenamiento´ttebayo!

-¿Para dónde crees que nos escoltas?

-¡Al examenChunnin´dattebayo!

-¿También vas tú?- Temari ya pensaba que la rubia era estúpida.

-¡Hai!

-Si tú y nosotros vamos al mismo examen, ¿qué crees que somos?

-¿Huh?

-Naruko.- Sasuke se acercó a la blonda y la tomó de la cintura para después alejarse de los tres. La soltó cuando llegaron al otro extremo, pero la chica reaccionó como siempre.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke-teme?!

-¡Que no soy un maldito!

-¡Ero-teme!

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué carajo hice?!

-¡Me has tocado!

Un tenue y casi invisible totalmente a la vista sonrojo adornó las blancas mejillas de Sasuke.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho tal cosa!

Kakashi soltó una risa al escuchar eso y alzó el rostro para mirar el techo, sin razón aparente. Soltó un suspiro y pocos momentos después el sonido del aire al soplar con fuerza fue sólo un pequeño silbido. Miró la boca de la cueva descubriendo que la arena comenzaba a hacerse presente en la entrada: dándole a entender que la tormenta de arena había terminado. Se levantó y les dijo a todos que se pusieran en marcha. Apenas salieron Sakura alertó a todos de lo que veía. Kakashi miró y después alzó la mano. El ave se paró en esa mano. Kakashi lo miró unos momentos y después lo identificó como Miruka, un ave mensajera. Tomó el pequeño estuche, se sentó en la boca de la cueva y colocó el estuche en el suelo. Juntó sus manos para hacer unos pocos sellos y después el estuche fue liberado de dos lazos y un pergamino. Abrió el estuche y desenrolló un poco el ojo visible paseaba de un lado a otro leyendo cada palabra, pero poco a poco su ojo se hizo más grande ante la sorpresa. Con calma volvió sacó un pincel con tinta que el ave tenía y escribió una respuesta, volvió a poner el pergamino, que además del primer mensaje tenía la respuesta, y después de guardarlo y poner nuevamente otro pergamino, lo puso en la pata del ave y le dio las órdenes.

-Rápidamente, ve y entrégalo.

El ave graznó, señal de que ya tenía en mente su mandato, y rápidamente alzó sus grandes alas y comenzó a impulsarse para comenzar a volar y perderse.

-La aldea está siendo atacada, tenemos que ir rápido.

Naruko rápidamente asintió y tomó del brazo a Sasuke para comenzar a caminar. Sasuke no mostró sorpresa, ni siquiera la sentía, pero de igual forma salvaría el lugar donde vivía.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de Kankurou y de Temari. Sonrió por debajo de la máscara. Patéticos estudiantes que no se daban cuenta de que él ya sabía sus planes desde el inicio, con sólo mirar lo tranquilos que estaban y de que los miraba como si fuesen escorias… Bueno, en esos momentos tenían que salvar a la aldea, después pediría explicaciones a aquéllos mentirosos de Suna. Comenzó a saltar entre los árboles con rapidez y escuchó el sonido d más ramas a su espalda, señal de que lo estaban siguiendo.

Y así, los miembros de Suna y de Konoha comenzaron una carrera hacia la última aldea.

**[…]**

El Kazekage miraba con ojos desorbitados como todos sus ninja junto a los miembros de la aldea del sonido caían derrotados uno a uno por culpa de dos tipos, uno extremadamente pálido y el otro era más moreno, quizá bronceado. Una mujer rubio platinado protegía al Hokage de todo los ninjas sobrantes y él se asombraba de semejante fuerza en aquél cuerpo delgado, por lo que veía. Los tres extraños, para él, tenían protectores que nunca antes había visto.

La mujer no tenía protector alguno, pero sí tenía algo parecido a un diamante en su frente. Era verdaderamente hermosa.

El más pálido y con un asombroso parecido a una serpiente o algún réptil tampoco poseía protector alguno, pero estaba seguro de que eran de Konoha.

Y el piliblanco tenía un protector con el kanji de Aceite (Abura), él no lo sabía nuevamente, pero él no sabía que era el símbolo del Monte Myoubokuzan.

No sabía quiénes eran, pero sin duda eran fuertes. Él, el Kazekage de Suna, no podría contra ellos, eso era sólo con ver su fuerza.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba rodeado por esos tres sujetos, que seguían siendo desconocidos para él.

La mujer habló, con una voz severa pero a la vez se le notaba que esa voz era femenina: -¿Por qué ha atacado Konoha, Kazekage?

-Y-Yo….

¿Y cómo responder que prácticamente había sido obligado por los Akatsuki? Posiblemente nadie le creería y verdaderamente quería seguir teniendo el tratado de paz con Konoha, ¿pero cómo decirles que fue amenazado? Deidara se había presentado ante él en su propia sala de juntas y le había dicho que tendría que atacar a Konoha o su villa (aldea, lo que sea) Soltó un suspiro que fue cubierto por tela color hueso y habló:

-Esto tiene explicación, yo fui engañado por Akatsuki, ellos dijeron qué si no atacaba la aldea…

-¡Hable de una vez, señor!

-Tsunade, deja al muchacho hablar.

-¡Jiraiya!

-Tsunade…- el tipo pálido y de pelo negro y largo comenzó a hablar. –Si el tipo dice la verdad, podríamos tratar de sacar todo o por las buenas: él habla; o por las malas: con la ayuda de los ANBU.

-Tsk, bola de idiotas… ¡todos los hombres!

-¡Pero que genio eres, Orochimaru!- sonrió enormemente el peliplata.

Orochimaru asintió algo nervioso por la felicitación y se volvieron con el Kazekage.

**[…]**

Los tres Sannin de Konoha salieron del cuarto, dejando tras ellos a un escuadrón de élite ANBU y el Kazekage para el interrogatorio, era algo extraño hacer eso si el que recibiría las preguntas era el Kazekage, pero si quería seguir con el tratado debía de probar que lo que decía era verdad.

El trío comenzó a inspeccionar a los alrededores de las grandes murallas, buscando por si acaso había más ninja del sonido, y Jiraiya rápidamente captó un sonido de ramas y fue a investigar. Comenzó a saltar por el lugar identificando rápidamente ropajes, corrió hasta ese lugar y después sintió un cuerpo delgado impactar contra él.

-¡Tenga cuidado´dattebayo!

-Naruko, ¿estás bien?

-Hai, Sasuke-teme…

Sus ojos negros fueron a parar hacia abajo donde notó que una pequeña rubia estaba sentada y un azabache la ayudaba a incorporarse. Miró asombrado las dos marcas en las mejillas de la chica y la profundidad de los ojos negros sólo le decían algo… Había encontrado a la hija de Minato, recordando así que le había pedido entrenarla para convertirla en un fuerte shinobi, y al último descendiente del Clan Uchiha, además de Itachi Uchiha. Tenía dos pájaros de un tiro, eso era genial. No se había dado cuenta de que miraba a los niños con una sonrisa y Sasuke comenzó:

-¿Quién es usted?

-Pequeño, mi nombre es Jiraiya. Soy el Sabio de los sapos.

Sasuke se mostró algo enojado y ofendido por el diminutivo, ¿Pequeño? Feh, no era tan pequeño... ¿Verdad?

-A usted lo conozco´ttebayo…- Naruko llevó su mano a su mentón en una pose pensativa mientras se sentada en el césped.

Sasuke bufó: -Es el pervertido de las bragas.

-¡¿Eh, pervertido?!- Jiraiya abrió enormemente sus ojos, ¿Cómo es que unos niñatos se atrevían a llamarlo así?

Naruko rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a señalarlo.

-¡Es verdad´ttebayo! ¡No está bien que usted, un señor grande, haga eso´dattebayo!

Jiraiya sólo se mostró sorprendido y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-N-No, yo no…

-Le hemos visto´ttebayo. –desvergonzadamente apuntó con un dedo al peliplateado, entrecerrando sus ojos con lentitud

-No niegue nada –dijo con mucha calma Sasuke

-A-Ah… -y se quedó sin algo que decir que justificara su "inocencia"

Antes de que pudiese contestar, o excusarse, sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Volteó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que los dos aprendices ninja.

-¡Ah, Orochimaru! Disculpa por esto, es sólo que… me distraje.

-Eso veo, Jiraiya.- sus ojos claros miraron a los individuos, poniendo más atención en el azabache, sorprendiéndose por ver a un Uchiha, el penúltimo según tenía entendido: ya había peleado conocido anteriormente a Itachi, pero después su mirada se posó en la Junchuuriki del Kyuubi.

-La has encontrado.- sonrió levemente Orochimaru.

Jiraiya asintió.

-Pediré su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante, eso es seguro.

-Creo que… haré lo mismo con el chico.

Naruko y Sasuke no entendían nada, ¿de qué hablaban esos extraños sujetos? Cuando Jiraiya se volteó a ellos, Sasuke contestó a su pregunta:

-¿Quién les enseña?

-Hatake Kakashi.

-¡Pero si es Kakashi!

-¿Lo conoce?- preguntó curiosa Naruko.

El peliblanco asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Fui el maestro de su maestro. Yo fui el maestro del cuarto Hokage.

-¡¿El cuarto Hokage´ttebayo?!- Naruko se le lanzó a Jiraiya y este la sostuvo por la cintura, levantándola debido a la diferencia de tamaño. -¡No puede ser! ¡Un viejo pervertido como usted! ¡No me lo creo´ttebayo!

Orochimaru sonrió un poco. Sus ojos color dorado toparon contra los ojos color obsidiana.

-Ustedes dos son sabios.- dijo sin mostrar sorpresa.

Orochimaru asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dime tu nombre, joven aprendiz.

-Sasuke…- miró que el tipo lo miraba insistente. Soltó un suspiro. –Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sabía que eras un Uchiha…- sonrió Orochimaru.

Sasuke paseó su mirada un poco para ver como Naruko golpeaba el pecho de Jiraiya y este sólo intentaba quitársela con una sonrisa nerviosa, soltó un bufido. Nuevamente posó su negro mirar en el rostro del tipo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, por qué no están en la aldea? ¿Acaso no había una emergencia?

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- sonrió más Orochimaru. (Miedo xD)

**Tsk. Es malo responder con otra pregunta.**

-Kakashi dijo que él se encargaría de todo, la rubia loca de allá…- una mirada a Naruko, que estaba ya en el suelo con un Jiraiya hablando. -…me arrastró diciendo que había sentido chakras raros. Ngh. Veo que son de ustedes.

-Tu amiga es inteligente.

Sasuke sonrió burlón mientras cerraba levemente los ojos.

-Sí, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Te escuché, teme arrogante!

-Dobe.

-¡Que no soy una perdedora, ero-teme!

Ante esto Sasuke se sonrosó levemente y perdió su pose normal.

-¡Que no soy un jodido pervertido!

Orochimaru se acercó a Jiraiya y le ofreció su mano. (No en matrimonio e.e) Jiraiya aceptó esa pálida mano para levantarse del suelo y ambos cambiaron su vista negra y miel a los dos pequeños que comenzaban a pelear verbalmente.

-Me recuerdan a Tsunade y a ti de pequeños.

-No, Orochimaru. No te pongas nostálgico ahora.- dijo burlón el Sabio de los Sapos.

La Serpiente Blanca golpeó levemente el hombro del peliblanco al tiempo que hacía muecas de enojo. Verdaderamente sólo podía mostrarse tal y como era con Jiraiya, era lo normal, era el único que se había interesado verdaderamente en él y fue su primer amigo, la segunda era Tsunade.

Ciertamente la "Princesa Babosa" también era su amiga, pero aveces le daba miedo. Esa fuerza que no era para nada normal. Definitivamente Tsunade era la más fuerte, hablando físicamente. Orochimaru tenía el mejor conociminto en medicina y en jutsus prohibidos, además de su enorme inteligencia en combate y Jiraiya... tenía la perversión y los sapos. (No se me ocurrió nada xD)

Sasuke se acercó a ellos soltando un bufido y tras él, Naruko caminaba exageradamente y con una mueca de puchero que le dio risa al Sabio de los Sapos.

-Y díganme, Naruko y Sasuke, ¿en qué equipo están?

-En el 7´ttebayo.

-Qué coincidencias.- Orochimaru cerró los ojos y alzó la mirada, sintiendo le viento mover sus largos cabellos y sus ropajes negros con color hueso (es mi fanfic) y un la gruesa cuerda color púrpura. Bufó molesto al sentir calor y se desenredó la cuerda para dejarla caer al suelo. Se alzó la prenda color hueso, dejando a la vista una prenda casi pegada al cuerpo de color negro, que era la que sobresalía cuando tenía puesta la prenda color hueso, por los brazos. Dobló por la mitad, no sin antes pasar la cuerda doblada a la mitad por el en medio de la tela, y después volvió a enredársela en la cintura. (Estúpido y sensual OrochimaruxD)

Jiraiya cambió la mirada rápidamente con una sonrisa grande en el rostro, Naruko no vió nada y Sasuke agradeció eso. Realmente Orochimaru tenía un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, eso se notaba en su pecho, los brazos y las rápidamente dio un aplauso y miró fijamente a Naruko.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te entrenaré!

-¡¿Ah?!

Sasuke perdió nuevamente la compostura, pero esta vez no fue notable. Comenzó a procesar esos pensamientos en su mente, no es que no lo haya comprendido a la primera, pero ahora veía las consecuencias. No tendría a Naruko a su lado. No tonterías de Naruko. No tendría diversión. No tendría la compañía de Naruko a su lado… Y eso no le gustaba. Miró el rostro sonriente y entusiasmado de la chica y soltó un suspiro de alivio, aún no habían dicho nada que el no quisiera escuchar.

-Pero… tendremos que viajar lejos, pequeña Naruko.

Ostias, ahora sí que escuchó lo que no quería.

Al instante la rubia dejó de sonreír y le dio una mirada a Sasuke, pero este tenía la cabeza del lado contrario. Sus ojos azules se opacaron un poco pero nadie lo notó. Bajó la cabeza un poco, dándo la ilusión de que estaba pensando, pero no era así, estaba algo triste. Sabía que los padres y toda la familia de Sasuke estaba muerta, y que sólo una persona del Clan Uchiha: Madara Uchiha; lo sabía por el Kyuubi, estaba viva. (No sabe de la existencia de Itachi)

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- soltó en un hilo de voz.

Jiraiya soltó un suspiro, consiente de la tristeza oculta de ambos jóvenes. Se acercó al oído de la joven para susurrar algo que sólo ella escuchara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te dijo el Kyuubi que tardarían en venir?

-¿Cómo sabe de…?

Jiraiya volvió a su anterior posición con una sonrisa. Llevó su mano a la cabellera rubia y suelta y la desordenó un poco.

-Te he buscado por mucho, tú padre me dejó una carta pidiendo que te encontrase y te entrenara. Y eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer.

-¿M-Mi padre´ttebayo…?

Sasuke sólo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, consciente de que la chica debería ir, más aun si, al menos ella, tenía un mensaje de su padre difunto. Sasuke siempre se consideró un hombre maduro, así que tendría que saber ya que la chica debía irse para su bien, y de hecho, ya lo sabía. Sintió un peso en su hombro y miró curioso una mano pálida.

-¿Quisieras… venir conmigo, Sasuke-kun?- Orochimaru sonrió mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia. Ese chico tenía potencial y él le enseñaría a pelear por lo que quería.

Sasuke bajó nuevamente la mirada, tenía una oportunidad grandísima. No siempre, por no decir nunca, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha te pide que lo acompañes. Naruko sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke. El corazón del peliazabachelatió con más fuerza al sentir un toque en su mano derecha y miró la delicada y pequeña mano de la chica tomando la suya.

-Hagámoslo, Sasuke.

-Naruko…- por un momento dejó que una mueca de sorpresa inundara su rostro, pero volvió a su rostro normal en cuestión se segundos y su pose volvió a ser calmada y arrogante. Apretó la mano que se envolvía con la suya con levedad y después miró a la rubia a los ojos. –Lo haré, no necesitas decírmelo, dobe.- sonrió con arrogancia y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Teme!

-Tsk. Usuratonkachi.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru sonrieron con diversión, recordando viejas memorias. Unchakra por más que decir conocido, pues pasaban siempre los tres juntos el tiempo, se hizo aterrizó entre los dos Sannin y miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-Malditos hombres, hay que seguir en el patrullaje.

Los ojos marrones se posaron en los dos aprendices y rápidamente se abalanzó a la chica abrazándola contra ella.

-¡Finalmente, una mujer en este mundo de hombres!

Naruko sintió dos cosas suaves en sus mejillas y se sonrojó al saber entre qué "cosas" estaba su cabeza. Comenzó a pelear por salir de "ese" lugar.

-¡Sasuke, me comen, Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame, teme´dattebayo! ¡Sasuke-teme!

El Uchiha sólo sonrió un poco ante la desesperación de la rubia.

-Tsunade, ahogarás a la niña….- Jiraiyan sonrió.

-¡Cállate, pervertido!

-¡Sasuke, ayúdame´ttebayo! ¡Quítame a esta anciana!

-¡¿Anciana?! ¡Maldita mocosa!

Naruko finalmente pudo salir de esa zona, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se lanzó a la espalda de Sasuke y este, por reflejo, tomó los muslos cubiertos por el pantalón naranja de la chica. Naruko golpeó el trasero de Sasuke con su pie antes de ponerlo enredado a la cintura y se agarró del cuello de un Sasuke sonrojado por el golpe de allá atrás (xD).

-¡Arre, Sasuke, vámonos aquí, teme!

-Naruko, bájate. Dobe.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Algún día me seguirás la corriente!- Naruko se bajó de un salto y Sasuke se estuvo recto en todo momento. Tsunade miraba con las cejas fruncidas a la chica y Jiraiya reía ruidosamente, Orochimaru tan sólo sonreía.

-Naruko-chan, Sasuke-kun…

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Orochimaru y este decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

-No podrán hacer el examen Chunnin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser´ttebayo!

-¿A qué se debe eso?- preguntó con tranquilidad Sasuke.

-Partiremos para pasado mañana.

-¿Partirán?- preguntó Tsunade. –No me digan que… ¿Ella es la que…?

-Así es, Tsunade.-contestó Jiraiya. –Orochimaru y yo tomaremos a estos dos como nuestros pupilos.

-No puede ser… Si Orochimaru aceptó al chico… Es un Uchiha…- sus ojos marrones inspeccionaron las facciones del azabache, que no había notado, y se sorprendió al ver un gran parecido con ItachiUchiha, pero este era más blanco y sus facciones eran un poco diferentes si inspeccionaba bien. Miró la gran profundidad de esos ojos negros y dentro de este pudo identificar las aspas del sharingan. Definitivamente era un Uchiha.

Su mirada cambió a las marcas en las mejillas de la blonda y asintió para ellas misma. Definitivamente tenía las marcas del Kyuubi. Y si tenía esas marcas posiblemente tenía el sello en su vientre.

-Jiraiya, si los exámenes Chunnin son de equipo, y los equipos son de tres además del Jounnin. ¿Qué haremos con el restante? Tienen que pensar…- negó Orochimaru con la cabeza y una sonrisa de arrogancia. -¿Qué harías sin mí?

-Mmm… Pues ahora que lo dices, pondría hacer muchas cosas sin ti, querido amigo.

-Serías un pobre diablo sin tu amigo, Jiraiya- sonrió Tsunade. Después continuó hablando con una sonrisa. –Me encargarédel último del equipo.

-Sakura-chan también tendrá entrenamiento´ttebayo.- exclamó emocionada Naruko.

Sasuke asintió: -Pues así parece.

-Por el nombre, supongo es una mujer.- asintió Orochimaru.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca: -Pues cuando Tsunade le enseñe, será un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer….

Orochimaru sonrió y cerró los ojos complacido por el chiste, Tsunade golpeó en la cabeza a Jiraiya.

-¡Cállate, maldito pervertido!

Jiraiya se llevó sus manos a la zona golpeada y la sobó un poco. –Mujer loca…

-¿Has dicho algo…?- Tsunade miró a Jiraiya a los ojos y sonrió.

-¡N-No!

-¿Y este me entrenará…?- preguntó en voz baja Naruko, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con burla. –Pues así parece, dobe.- miró a Orochimaru y asintió para sí mismo, él se veía más serio que los otros dos, quizá, después de todo, podría tener un mejor entrenamiento con el ojidorado que con Kakashi, aunque aún tenía una duda.

Y Orochimaru lo notó perfectamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Nosotros también nos iremos?- preguntó serio.

Orochimaru lo miró unos momentos y después a la blonda, sabía perfectamente que ambos se extrañarían, pero podrían verse cuando todo el asunto de Akatsuki haya terminado, era lo mejor para todos, Akatsuki tenía que tener ya un fin y si eso sucedía y derrotaban a Madara y a Pein, todas las aldeas pero sobretodo los dos chicos podrían tener la vida tranquila que todos añoran, ser buenos ninja y comenzar con una vida. Nuevamente dirigió su dorado mirar a los ojos negros y asintió.

Tsunade miró a la chica y pensó que sufriría por ser separada de su compañero. Recordó a su hermano y apretó los puños a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Miró el collar del primer Hokage y lo tomó entre sus manos, para después alzarlo y quitarlo de su cuello. Se acercó a la chica y se lo puso.

-Toma, lo necesitarás más que yo. Este collar perteneció al primer Hokage, seguro él te acompañará en tu entrenamiento. ¡Pero si regresas y no me enseñas un verdadero movimiento lo tomaré nuevamente como mío! ¡¿Has entendido?!

Naruko miró el cristal (diamante, lo que sea xD) en su pecho y después miró a Tsunade.

-Gracias, oba-chan…

-¡Que no soy una anciana! ¡Argh! ¡Me voy, o soy capaz de lastimar a alguien! ¡¿Dónde está la chica?! ¡Me presentare de una vez!

Naruko señaló en una dirección. –Es fácil, busca a la única chica con cabello rosa.

Tsunade asintió rápidamente y saltó a la rama de un árbol para comenzar a buscar la cabellera rosada que la blonda le anunció.

-Bien…- Jiraiya se acercó a Naruko. -¿Cuándo te dijo que vendrían?

-En cuatro años´ttebayo… ¡Ay, no recuerdo!

Orochimaru miró a Jiraiya y este asintió.

-De esos cuatro años… tomaremos sólo 3 años.- dijo el Sabio de los Sapos a lo que La Serpiente Blanca asintió.

-Iremos a pedir el permiso de su sensei para esto. Yo…- Orochimaru tomó aire, consciente de que esto no les gustaría. –Partiremos dentro de tres días, y no… No iremos juntos.

Naruko abrió los ojos y Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. La esperanza de al menos viajar juntos ya no estaba.

-Los dejamos…- dicho esto Jiraiya y Orochimaru fueron en busca de Kakashi.

-Sasuke, no nos veremos hasta dentro de tres años´ttebayo…

-Lo sé.- simplemente dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Oye, teme, espérame´dattebayo!

Pero Sasuke se había perdido de su vista.

**[…]**

Kakashi miró con su único ojo visible a los tres Sannin. Soltó un suspiro y después asintió.

-Es lo mejor para tus muchachos, Kakashi.

-Lo sé, Jiraiya. Pero me preocupa que Sasuke use el entrenamiento que Orochimaru le dará para su venganza.

-¿Venganza?- preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad. –Dime más…- pidió.

Kakashi tomó aire y comenzó:

-Como sabrán, Itachi Uchiha, además de ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es un criminal de rango "S"…- los tres Sannin asintieron. Tsunade llevó la taza de té a sus labios pintados de rosa pálido. –Él asesinó en una sola noche a todo su clan, dejando sólo a Sasuke como sobreviviente.- sorpresa para todos los Sannin, que pusieron más atención a lo que Kakashi decía. –Sasuke desde aquél entonces ha estado entrenando como un loco, cuando lo conocí, sus ojos eran fríos… calculadores. Desde que lo vi me dio curiosidad. Así que –se cruzó de hombros. –Simplemente aproveché la presentación para averiguar para qué entrenaba tanto. "Voy a restablecer mi clan… y a matar en alguien en específico" fueron sus frías palabras en ese preciso momento.

-Y ese alguien es Itachi –dijo Tsunade, sintiéndose un poco extraña ante la historia del Uchiha menor

Kakashi asintió a lo dicho por Tsunade.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Naruko?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Como seguramente sabrán, los Akatsuki buscan a los jinchuriki para hacer una potente arma. –todos asintieron. –Pues Naruko tiene al Kyuubi, últimamente tuvimos noticias sobre Itachi, y ahora sabemos que él está con los Akatsuki.

Tsunade y Jiraiya prestaron más atención, en cambio, Orochimaru ya sabía eso.

-Si Itachi busca el secuestro de Naruko y Sasuke lo mira, querrá atacarlo sin pensarlo, el lazo que une a Naruko con Sasuke se fortaleció desde que ambos se unieron en mi quipo, así que Naruko hará todo lo posible por protegerlo. Ellos están…

-Destinados… -Tsunade sonrió ligeramente

-Así es. Y el Kyuubi lo sabe, él está dentro de Naruko, y si Sasuke está en peligro contra Itachi o simplemente está débil, el Kyuubi saldrá a la luz para protegerlo. Lo que hará que sea casi imposible detenerlo, así que Sasuke debe estár sano y salvo en cuanto a los Akatsuki, pero sabemos que esa pelea, que aún no sea da, será dura y el hecho de que Sasuke no salga herido de esta es… ficción.

Orochimaru asintió.

-Ciertamente es peligroso que estos dos estén juntos. -Declaró Tsunade.

Kakashi sonrió. –Eso lo noté desde que los vi, pero son tercos.

Jiraiya soltó una risa. –Justo como Minato y Kushina, siempre peleaban pero al final… nació Naruko.- sonrió. Su mirada cambió drásticamente. –Me pidió entrenar a Naruko para hacerla una shinobi fuerte, y es lo que haré.

-Sí…- asintió Tsunade. –Sólo espero que no la hagas una pervertida.

-¿Eh…?

-P-Pff….- Orochimaru aguantó la risa al ver la cara de su amigo.

Jiraiya tomó rápidamente los hombros de Tsunade y comenzó a zanganearla. -¡Yo n-nunca haría eso! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!

Kakashi rio un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo entrenarán?

-Hemos declarado que 3 años.- dijo Orochimaru.

-Tres años…- repitió Kakashi en un suspiro, extrañaría a esas dos molestias rubias y azabaches, de verdad que si, pero ya estaba ansioso por ver los frutos del entrenamiento, así que lanzó la siguiente pregunta. -¿A dónde irán?

-Yo entrenaré a la chica aquí, en Konoha. Vi en ella un don especial parecido al de Shizune, posiblemente ella sirva para ser una ninja médico, así que el entrenamiento no necesita un campo especial.

-Entrenaré al chico cerca del país de las olas, no está lejos, así que podría ir a ver su entrenamiento.- dijo Orochimaru. –Posiblemente cambiemos, pero quizá nos encuentre allí.

Jiraiya sonrió y cerró los ojos. Llevó su pulgar a su boca y mordiócon fuerza la zona. Hizo unos sellos con sus manos y después, impactó su palma contra el césped de las afueras de Konoha y gritó: ¡Invocación!

Entre el humo, un pequeño sapo saltó hasta la palma de Jiraiya. El sapo era pequeño, más que la mano que lo sostenía, más pequeño que una mano adulta, era verde claro en la parte de arriba y amarillo en la parte de abajo, dos líneas marrones sobre las fosas nasales y un círculo verde oscuro a cada lado del rostro. Jiraiya tomó el pergamino y escribió con el pincel. El pequeño sapo sólo lo miraba con atención, esperando paciente a que terminara de escribir el mensaje y así poder enviarlo. Colocó el pergamino en el lomo del pequeño sapo mensajero y este comenzó a saltar para perderse entre todo.

-¡Pues yo entrenaré a mi chica en la Montaña Laberinto!- sonrió aún más. -¡Acabo de enviar un mensaje al Gran Sapo Sabio avisándole de mi regreso a la montaña, esto será emocionante!

Tsunade sonrió. –Supongo que quieres que la chica aprenda el Modo Hermitaño.

Kakashi se sorprendió.

-Bueno, en ese caso…- Orochimaru sonrió. –Me llevaré a Sasuke-kun a entrenar a Otogakure.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay no! ¡Naruko deberá entrenar bien para estar al nivel del chico!- Jiraiya comenzó a moverse desesperadamente los cabellos. -¡Seguro a que Orochimaru le enseña al chico artes ninja prohibidas! ¡Tengo que entrenarla a su máximo!

Tsunade y Orochimaru rieron ante la actitud de su compañero.

-Orochimaru-san…- Ante el llamado el de ojos dorados le prestó atención a Kakashi. –Por favor…- Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y cerró su ojo visible felizmente. –Sólo no haga que Sasuke sea de su aldea.

Orochimaru cerró los ojos complacido y alzó la cabeza. –No prometo nada.-dijo con burla.

-Orchimaru. Sasuke es un chico frío y algo sádico en su forma de pensar, sólo es amable con Naruko y no se verán hasta dentro de 3 años. ¿Podrás con él?

-¿Sentimientos de promedio? –entreabrió sus ojos, interesado

Kakashi solo amplió su sonrisa y no dijo nada

**[…]**

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Itachi-san?

Los ojos negros del nombrado miraron los azules de Deidara.

-Sólo recordaba… a mi hermanito.

-Sabes que él está bien allá…

Itachi suspiró y miró su capa negra con nubes rojas.

¿Cómo no sentirse mal? Asesinó a su clan por una estúpida orden del consejo de Konoha… Le dio una mala imagen de él a su hermanito, pues sabía que Sasuke lo quería en aquél entonces y seguramente lo seguiría, para que lo odiase y pudiera seguir con su vida en Konoha.

Una vida sin él…

Una vida sin Itachi Uchiha…

Él nunca quiso matar a su clan, pero las órdenes y aquélla amenaza... Soltó un suspiro y recordó la cara de Sasuke de pequeño. ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Se parecería a su padre? Sinceramente, esperaba que no. Siempre guardó un pequeño odio a su padre por no darle la atención que Sasuke se merecía. Se unió a Akatsuki para que el consejo no se olvidase de él… ¿Pero qué ganó a cambio? Seguramente tenía el odio de su único pariente vivo. De lo único por lo cual verdaderamente seguía con vida. Quizá algún día podría disculparse con su hermano, pero no creía que sería bueno contarle sobre la orden del consejo, después de todo y con lo poco que recordaba de su pequeño hermano, seguramente odiaría a Konoha. Sinceramente, él no quería estar allí, en esos momentos quería ver crecer a su hermano, verlo sonreír y mirar como hacía amigos. Miró a Deidara y su sonrisa. Lo único bueno de todo, es que tenía buenos compañeros. Tenía a Deidara y a su amigo que, graciosamente, parecía un tiburón, además lo hacían sonreír y en ocasiones olvidarse de su hermano.

Deidara miró como los labios de Itachi soltaban un suspiro pesado y se sentó a su lado, mirando como el sol se ocultaba entre dos montañas.

-Algún día lo podrás ver, Itachi-san.

-Pero me odia, no dudará en intentar matarme. –dijo en un ligero gruñido gutural ante su propio pensamiento.

Irónico, asesinado por el único de su clan que dejó vivo

-Si el supiera la verdad quizá…

-¡Él no puede saberla!

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡S-Siempre estás así, sólo y triste, recordando a tu hermano! ¡Podrías en estos momentos ir y contarle todo y así te perdonará y estará a tu lado! O tú a su lado… Itachi, comprende que es mejor que le digas la verdad…

-No es tan fácil… -dijo en un pesado suspiro, desviando la mirada de la azulada de su compañero

Compañero…

Fhé, al diablo, él quería a su hermanito de vuelta

-¡¿Y por qué no?!- Deidara simplemente no entendía la actitud masoquista del Uchiha.

-Porque quiero que mi pequeño hermano… sea feliz sin mí…

Deidara se quedó sin palabras.

Itachi continuó a la vez que se levantaba del césped. Con voz fría dijo: -Es lo mejor.- y se alejó.

-No…- habló Deidara al aire. –No es lo mejor para ti, Itachi-san… Ni para el pequeño Sasuke-kun… -musitó, mirando al pelinegro alejarse a cada momento más, y extrañamente sintió que también se alejaba de él0

**[…]**

Sasuke caminó al lado de Kakashi y este lo llevó a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Te enseñaré… mi Chidori, Sasuke.

-¿Chidori?

-Además, te enseñaré lo básico para encontrar tu Sharingan, lo de más tendrás que descubrirlo tú.

-Si no eres del Clan Uchiha, ¿por qué tienes el Sharingan?

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, recordando vagamente a Rin y a Obito, sus difuntos compañeros de equipo, antes de salir de sus pensamientos al ver frente a él las rejas de uno de tantos campos de entrenamiento.

-Una persona amable me lo obsequió… -fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar.

**[…]**

Desde siempre habían sido rivales.

La blonda siempre fue el contrario del azabache y viceversa.

La chica era cálida, siempre optimista. Enfrentaba cada problema con una gran sonrisa y determinación. Siempre tenía algo que decir, sus ojos siempre brillaban. Siempre apoyaba a sus amigos y le encantaba tener amistades cercanas. Adoraba ponerse retos para sí misma y poder mejorar cada vez más y más. Piel tostada, una perfecta piel. Sin familia.

El chico era frío, sus pensamientos sólo estaban llenos de venganza y odio hacia una sola persona. Ojos fríos y no alegres, no tenían brillo alguno, simplemente era negro. Cabellos azabaches al tipo puerco espín (cola de pato xd) Pensamientos tan diferentes, carente de sonrisas sinceras, sólo sonrisas de burla, arrogancia y de sarcasmo. Ojos fríos y calculadores. Piel cremosa, de un perfecto color blanco. Sin familia.

Tan diferentes.

Pero aun así, estaban juntos.

Tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales.

Características diferentes pero pensamientos iguales.

Ambos estaban solos.

Pero eso cambió cuando la rubia abrazó a Sasuke por primera vez y cuando este la dejó dormir en su habitación.

Ya no estaban solos.

Se tenían el uno al otro.

Y por eso estaban juntos, en esos momentos ambos estaban contra un árbol, Sasuke apoyado en este y con sus brazos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras Naruko se abrazaba a su pecho. El par de ojos negros se mantenían cerrados mientras el par de ojos azules estaban entrecerrados. La cabeza con cabellos azabaches estaba recargada contra la de cabellos rubios.

-Cuídate en tu entrenamiento, Naruko…

-También tú, Sasuke´ttebayo.

Sasuke asintió levemente y se separó de la chica, antes de que pudiera si quiera comenzar a alejarse sintió como una mano sujetaba su brazo. Miró hacia atrás y miró como la chica bajaba la mirada.

-Prometeré algo, Sasuke.

EL chico la miró con atención.

Naruko apretó el agarre.

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru miraron desde lejos como el chico se giraba y quedaban frente a frente, los hombres simplemente esperaron a sus pupilos y la mujer para despedirse de sus grandes amigos.

-¡Cuando seamos grandes, te daré descendencia´ttebayo! ¡Tú clan se restablecerá y el Uzumaki también!

Sasuke se sorprendió ante lo dicho y permitió que sus ojos se agrandaran en sorpresa. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de a poco, antes de bufar y desvía la mirada.

-Debes estár… -dijo cuando se sintió menos avergonzado, pero cometió el error de girar su cabeza hacia la blonda nuevamente, o quizá no

**[…]**

-¡Jo, jo! Mira lo que la chica ha hecho.- río Jiraiya.

-Parece que Sasuke-kun está feliz.- sonrió Orochimaru.

Tsunade miró enternecida a los dos chicos. Ah… El amor joven era tan bello. Asintió para sí misma.

-Más les vale que hagan que ellos se encuentren para un futuro cercano. ¡Sólo mírenlos, definitivamente tienen que estar juntos! –Tsunade les mandó una mirada de advertencia, mientras impactaba su puño con el otro, sin saber por que se sentía un poco inspirada pero también algo melancólica

-¡Primero entrenamiento!

-Jiraiya, creo que Tsunade tiene razón, podremos hacerlos entrenar bien pero estarán pensando en ellos a cada momento, sería cruel dejarlos sin verlos.

-Orochimaru… -intentó replicar, pero Orochimaru lo calla

-Sólo me pongo en el lugar de Sasuke-kun. Sus deseos de venganza podrían cesar hasta cero si tiene a la pequeña a su lado. ¿Por qué negarle la felicidad?

-Sabes bien que son ninja. Tienen que ser fuertes y es primero dejar la vida en plena pelea por defender a su villa.

-Pero para ellos…- Tsunade sonrió. –Su base será el amor y el proteger al otro. Como un buen equipo ninja. ¿No lo crees así?

-B-Bueno, quizá… Si lo veo desde esa perspectiva…

Orochimaru sonrió y les dio la espalda a los dos chicos para darles privacidad, Tsunade hizo lo mismo pero Jiraiya miró con una cara de pervertido que asustaba.

**[…]**

Simplemente abrió sus ojos un poco más y sintió como sus labios eran tocados con rudeza por los otros.

No lo podía creer…

Había perdido la virginidad de sus labios con la blonda.

-D-Dobe…Ngh…

Miró algo avergonzado como la blonda cerraba los ojos y luego como los Sannin menos el Pervertido de las Bragas les daban la espalda. Ante esto se puso nervioso y sus labios temblaron un poco, pero después le pareció que estaba actuando como un idiota y correspondió, algo torpe al inicio, el beso.

-N-No te podría obligar a hacer eso por mí, Naruko. No te incumbe.-separó ligeramente sus labios para decir esto.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, Sasuke´dattebayo.

Apenas y separaron sus labios para estas palabras y Sasuke volvió a cazar los rosados labios de la chica, moviéndolos suavemente contra los suyos propios y comenzando a entrecerrar los ojos. Sus manos temblaron un poco, decidiéndose si tomar la cintura de la chica o simplemente quedarse inmóviles, pero no se movieron para nada. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y se apoyó levemente contra esta.

-Ya es tiempo, Naruko.

-Sí, lo sé, Sasuke-teme´dattebayo.

Sasuke sonrió y se separó del cuerpo de la chica un poco.

-Te veré en tres años, Sasuke.

-Más te vale… convertirte en una mujer fuerte, dobe Debes ser digna para tener mis hijos -¿Por qué se apenó al decir eso?

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con una sonriente Naruko tras él. Jiraiya les sonrió al verlos llegar y los dos Sannin restantes se dieron la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Hora de irse, Sasuke-kun.0

-Hai.

-¡Naruko, tú también, tenemos que entrenar, mujer!

-¡Hai, ero-sennin!

-¡Que no soy un pervertido!

Tsunade sólo sonrió un poco.

-Les deseo suerte en su viaje…- dijo dulcemente a los aprendices. Se giró a los dos Sannin con una mirada fiera y chispeante de energía. -¡Bastardos, no sean tan duros con ellos!

-¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!- se mofó Jiraiya.

Orochimaru lo ignoró.

Después de despedidas de parte de Tsunade, Orcohimaru y Sasuke tomaron un camino diferente al de Naruko y Orochimaru.

-¡Hey, Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke paró de caminar y miró a la chica, aunque ahora apenas y podía mirarla bien.

-¡Cumpliré mi promesa´ttebayo!

-¡D-Dobe!

Naruko sólo sonrió y alcanzó a miró algo nervioso como la chica se perdía y después apretó los puños. Giró la cabeza en indignación, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y comenzó a caminar al lado de Orochimaru.

Bajó la vista y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

**¿Lo recordarás, Naruko?**

El viento movió sus cabellos negros.

Ambos chicos miraron una vez más a Konoha y sonrieron al ver a Shikamaru y Chouji en la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano. Pero un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al pensar que los habían visto. Y el sonrojo aumentó al ver a Kiba con Akamaru subido en lo alto de su cabeza exactamente en el árbol en el que estaban poyados.

Esperaban que olvidaran lo que vieron con los años…

**Continuará…**


	3. ¡Reencuentros! Problemas para un Uchiha

**Aprendamos juntos.**

_Capítulo 3_

**¡Reencuentros! Problemas para un Uchiha.**

La chica rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se incorporó de su cama de un color rosado tenue. Llevó sus manos a su boca y estas acallaron los miles de gritos que querían salir por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Tres años y medio...

¡Finalmente vería a su Sasuke-kun!

¡¿Ya habría crecido?! ¡¿Cómo sería?! ¡Simplemente no podía aguantar las ganas de verlo! Comenzó a rodar en su cama con las mejillas al cien al pensar en un Sasuke súper Sexy con músculos y una sonrisa de amor simplemente dedicada a ella. Su salivación aumentó cuando, en su mente, Sasuke se acercaba y la acorralaba contra la cama, pidiéndole que le diera hijos. ¡Simplemente no lo soportaba! ¡Ella era una ninja médico ahora! Casi estaba a la altura de Shizune… ¡Con eso demostraba que estaba a la altura de un Uchiha, simplemente podría casarse desde ya con Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama la había entrenado duramente tanto física como mentalmente para ser una excelente ninja médico, Shizune en veces la miraba, sinceramente la chica no era de su agrado por que Shizune sólo quería conocer a la rubia que al parecer Tsunade-sama le había dado una baratija o algo así, parecía que era algo de valor. Río internamente al pensar que era lo único con valor que la chica tenía. Seguramente Kakashi-sensei se sentiría decepcionado de la blonda, porque ella pensaba que no había entrenado nada y sólo estaba vagando por allí, pues ella sólo sabía que se había ido con alguien pero no sabía con quién. ¡En cambio a ella milagrosamente la había entrenado una de los tres Sannin de Konoha! ¡Buscaría al hermano mayor de SU Sasuke-kun y pediría que la ayudase a conquistar al Uchiha, y después vendría la boda y los hijos! ¿Sacarían los preciosos ojos de Sasuke y sus cabello brilloso color azabache? ¡Simplemente no cabía en su emoción!

Bajó la mirada y se observó a sí misma, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Su cuerpo ahora era un poco más… de una niña de quince años, ya era razonable en sus medidas. Seguía estando algo plana, pero su busto había mejorado. Y eso lo agradecía. Había escuchado el rumor de que a Sasuke-kun le atraían las chicas de cabello largo hasta la espalda (en realidad era era corto, pero como dije, es MI fanfic) y ella así lo había dejado crecer, su protector siempre en lo alto de su frente. Orgullosamente era una shinobi ninja médico fuerte en espíritu, se atrevía a decir que más que la rubia desde la última vez que la vio. Ella podría simplemente traer felicidad al corazón de Sasuke-kun y así lo haría. No se rendiría hasta que lo tuviera.

**[…]**

-¿Qué eres, Sasuke-kun?

-Un shinobi.- respondió una voz con un toque serio.

-¿Para qué te he entrenado?

-Para proteger a mis seres queridos, a mi aldea y para superarme a mí mismo.

**Además… de poder matar a Itachi…**

Pensó eso y se lo guardó para sí, no queriendo decirlo por el aburrimiento de escuchar una no muy corta charla sobre las venganzas y blah, blah, blah…

Orochimaru asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Correcto, para eso te entrené. Estás mejor que antes, lo siguiente del camino sólo podrás hacerlo tú, ya te he ayudado bastante.

-Hai, sensei.

-Sasuke-kun. Has entrenado muy duro, puedes invocar perfectamente a Manda y él te ha aceptado. Mejoraste aquél Chidori que Kakashi-san te enseñó y ahora tienes tus propias técnicas. Siento verdaderamente el quitarte medio año más, pero era necesario. Sasuke-kun…- Orochimaru sonrió. –Estás listo para volver a Konoha. Mañana partiremos, despídete de Kabuto y de Anko, dudo que los vuelvas a ver.

El azabache simplemente asintió con cara apacible. Miró como el Sannin, que fue hasta hace menos de media hora su sensei, salía de la habitación. Salió y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un claro. Comenzó a pensar en qué sería de Naruko y Kakashi, aunque de este no tanto. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco sin siquiera notarlo al pensar en la chica, pero su rostro no cambió para nada. Seguramente tenía los rasgos más delicados y una buena fuerza, seguramente era una buena ninja. Pensó en si tenía los mismos rasgos y pensó que seguramente sí, después de todo, nunca había notado algún cambio en el rostro de la chica. Se miró a sí mismo y se sintió estúpido al sentir nervios. Se encontraría nuevamente con la blonda… No estaba mal, no era arrogante en esos asuntos pero sabía que atraía a las mujeres, pero sabía que Naruko no era cualquier mujer. Además, no pensaba que la chica recordaría su promesa, pero él la había recordado desde siempre, en cada entrenamiento lo tomó como un incentivo para entrenar con más ganas y poder protegerla junto a su futuro heredero del Clan Uchiha.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá incluso andaría de conejito con la blonda y tendría más de 1 heredero, y use pensamiento le agradaba.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

Parece que tendría una de sus dos metas.

Además, la rubia desde la última vez que la vio, no estaba nada mal. No es como si se fuera fijando en el físico de Naruko, pero no era una opción negarse ante aquélla promesa que Naruko le hizo hace 3 años y algunos meses, después de todo, Naruko era la única mujer a la que le había permitido acercarse más a él, y él sólo había permitido a dos personas acercársele.

Naruko e Itachi…

Pero no importaba, una de esas personas algún día estaría muerta, y no hablaba precisamente de Naruko.

Miró la Katana con el símbolo de su Clan en la manga y asintió para sí mismo. Con esa misma espada protegería a la chica, a su villa y a su futuro heredero y con esa misma espada mataría algún día a Itachi.

**¿Cómo serás ahora, Naruko?**

Se preguntó Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba a su habitación a recoger algunos víveres para el viaje.

**[…]**

-¡Apresúrese en levantarse, Ero-Sennin!

-¡Que ya voy!

Jiraiya comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas y después abrió los ojos para enfocarlos en una chica rubia con el cabello casi hasta el piso.

-¡Ya me quedé medio año del acordado, quiero volver´ttebayo!

Jiraiya se sentó en el colchón y sonrió.

-¿No será que quieres ver al chico, Naruko?

-¡Para nada´ttebayo!

Pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al pensar en Sasuke.

Ni el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas se pudo evitar.

¿Cómo sería ahora?

¿Sería como en sus pesadillas de años atrás? Sus tostadas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al pensar en la promesa. ¡Pero ella era Naruko y no se retractaba de nada! Cumpliría esa promesa.

-Ero-Sennin…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Me puedo embarazar,´ttebayo?

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa, definitivamente la chica pensaba en el chico pero no pensó que a tal grado...

Sonrió, divertido

-¡Sólo responda´dattebayo!

-Sí, pero no es bueno. Apenas tienes 15 años, podrías morir y matar al bebé junto a ti.

-¡¿Entonces hasta cuándo podré?!

Soltó un suspiro al pensar que la chica creía que el bebé era sólo un juego. Para nada. Eso no era un juego. Pero estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería en algún futuro. Si sus oídos hace años, específicamente tres años y medio, no le fallaron, la chica le prometió descendencia al chico y este no se negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó. Así que, sólo esperaba que los dos chicos decidieran criar bien al pequeño, pero con amor. Miró a la chica fijamente. Seguramente creía que el amor sólo era una broma entre amigos, pero no era así. Quizá comprendería su verdadero significado cuando se volviera a juntar con el chico.

-Después de los 18. Te faltan tres años más aproximadamente, ya a esa edad no es peligroso, pero hay aún muchos riesgos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sasuke me va a matar´ttebayo!

-¡No te preocupes, seguro a que puede esperar! Aprovecha ese tiempo para volverte a hacer amiga del chico y será mejor.

-No es mala idea, pero en ese caso… ¡Tenemos que partir ya!

-Ugh… -aburrido y adormilado, se dejó caer hacia atrás y sonrió algo torpe al sentir el suave funtón en su espalda, cómodo.

Naruko se levantó y dejó a la vista su gran campera naranja con negro y un pantalón naranja con pequeñas zonas negras, junto a la porta armas en la pierna. Vergonzosamente para ella, sus senos se podían ver un poco y hacían una forma aun usando una prenda tal holgada. Estaba demasiado desarrollada para su edad, pero se sentía que así era normalmente. Comenzó a caminar y mirar al horizonte por la ventana, mirando como algunos sapos la saludaban y la felicitaban por fin tener un buen entrenamiento y alcanzar el Modo Sabio a tan temprana edad. El Gran Sapo Sabio saltó para posarse delante de la chica.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje de regreso, pequeña Naruko.

La chica sonrió y apresuró más a Jiraiya para levantarse y comenzar su viaje de regreso, no usarían El Portal a Konoha porque era demasiado pequeño para ellos.

Jiraiya a regañadientes tuvo que volver a empacar todas sus cosas y con pesar cargarlas, la edad no era tan avanzada pero se comenzaba a sentir más que nada en las mañanas

**[…]**

Los ojos marrones miraban de izquierda a derecha a cada momento.

Había recibido el mensaje del Sapo Mensajero de Jiraiya avisando que ya estaban en camino, pero eso fue hace días, en esos momentos, si no calculaba mal, deberían de estar llegando. Orochimaru le avisó por una serpiente mensajera que estaban cerca, y eso fue hace ya dos días, así que, si tenía suerte, ese mismo día llegarían ambos compañeros. Se preguntaban si no habían sido duros con los muchachos y asintió para sí misma, definitivamente debieron de ser duros y seguramente traerían consigo a buenos ninjas que podrían alcanzar a un Jounnin si ellos así lo decidían.

-¡Tsunade-sensei, usted dijo que hoy llegaría mi Sasuke-kun!

-Yo no te he dicho nada, Sakura, tú te me pegaste en cuando me viste.

-¡P-Pero aun así!

-Te diré algo: no te decepciones si no te encuentras con algo que no quieres. Sasuke ya tiene su centro. Y no eres tú.

Como el gustaría decirle que la entrenó simplemente para que no fuera olvidada. Definitivamente la chica le fastidiaba, era lenta a la hora la acción, y tal vez sea rápida en aprender, pero su forma de emplearlo aún era muy lenta y poseía un pésimo carácter y junto al suyo propio simplemente no podía soportarlo, era súper raro que se haya contenido de golpearla hasta la muerte con sus propias manos, sin usar chakra además.

Los ojos color jade brillaban como nunca. Se había arreglado más de lo inusual, poseía sus mismos ropajes después de la partida de ambos compañeros del equipo 7 (los del Shippuden, de hecho, todos) pero se había arreglado más que nunca en el aseo personal. Su piel se veía más brillosa que antes, se miraba como una muñeca de porcelana a la que se le merecía apreciar por horas y eso ella lo sabía.

La pelirrosa gritó como loca cuando miró por primera vez en años a Sasuke que venía corriendo junto a otro ninja que no conocía. Comenzó a tomar aire y a calmarse para que se viera más madura y atraer más al chico.

Sasuke y Orochimaru dieron un último salto y pararon delante de Tsunade. Los ojos negros nunca pusieron atención a la pelirrosa.

Mientras Tsunade regañaba a Orochimaru por haberse tardado y este le daba una muy buena razón, Sasuke caminó y se sentó pesadamente a los pies de un árbol, mirando por el camino que hace tres años y medio Naruko y el pervertido de las bragas habían surcado. Sus ojos negros inspeccionaban cada piedra del camino, cada marca, y podía jurar que encontró entre el lodo ya duro unapisada de la blonda.

Sakura no tardó en acercarse corriendo a él.

-¡Sasuke-kun, eres tan sexy, mírate! ¡Kya! ¡E-E-Eres súper genial, Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo…!

-¿No ha llegado Naruko?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué piensas en ese estorbo?!- sonrió con arrogancia. -¡Estás viendo anda más y nada menos que a una excelente ninja médico!

-¿En eso te has convertido?

-¡Hai, Sasuke-kun!

-Patético.

-¿Qué…?

Sasuke miró rápidamente el camino al detectar chakra conocido.

-¡Hemos llegado´ttebayo!

-¡Lo que la chica dijo!

Tsunade y Orochimaru voltearon al escuchar las voces y sonrieron. La chica venía corriendo y alzó la mano en forma de saludo. Jiraiya sólo sonreía enormemente detrás de ella y saludaba igualmente con la mano alzada.

-Jiraiya, te tardaste, hombre.- fue Orochimaru el primero en hablar.

-¡Si viera cuánto me costó hacer que se arreglara!- Naruko llegó junto a los dos Sannin restantes. Hizo un puchero. -¡Nunca entrenaré con él jamás, se la pasaba viajando en tabernas de todos los tipos y después me dejaba entrenando sola, es de lo peor!

-¡N-No es verdad, Tsunade! –sonrió torpemente y juntó sus manos delante de él, intentando protegerse, sudando frío

-¡Ji-rai-ya!

-Pues vaya, Jiraiya no cambió.- dijo Orochimaru con una ligera sonrisa.

**[…]**

Naruko cambió su visión de la batalla verbal de Tsunade y Ero-Sennin y la fijó en el chico azabache que se incorporaba y caminaba en su búsqueda.

Sonrió enormemente al reconocer al chico por el rostro.

-¡Sasuke, he vuelto´dattebayo!

Corrío y se lanzó al chico hasta chocar contra su pecho y comenzar a tallarse la mejillas con este, ante la mirada enojada de una ojijade y la mirada nerviosa y de felicidad de un ojinegro, claramente disimuladas a la perfección.

-No es necesario…- mostró su voz más gruesa y masculina. –que hagas eso… Naruko.

-Te extrañé´ttebayo.

-N-No digas tonterías, dobe. –bufó por lo bajo

Naruko rápidamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró. Antes de insultarlo quedó petrificada al mirar detalladamente al chico.

Sasuke rápidamente detalló el rostro de la chica y sonrió para sí mismo, simplemente no había cambiado casi nada. Labios más carnosos, ojos un poco más grandes, pero la misma nariz, cejas e incluso marcas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo de la chica y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver que los dos montes de carne de la chica aún se podía ver aunque estuvieran cubiertos por una campera holgada. Alzó la mirada rápidamente y la chocó contra un árbol, la chica había cambiado, sólo un poco...

El rostro de Sasuke definitivamente la había impactado. Sus cejas eran algo finas, pero masculinas, ojos un poco más cerrados y fríos, asesinos, unos labios finos y de un color rosa pálido. Un mentón un poco más afilado pero no sólo eso. La prenda que tenía Sasuke dejaba un pecho lampiño a la vista y se sonrojó un poco al pensar que su cabeza estuvo allí. Miró los ropajes morados, blancos, y la cuerda y pensó que se le hacían familiares pero después negó, alegando que sólo una coincidencia.

-Has cambiado, teme…

-Lo mismo digo,dobe.

-¡Que no soy una perdedora!

Sus miradas nuevamente chocaron.

Los labios rosados mostraron una sonrisa enorme.

Los otros apenas se movieron para chistar la lengua.

Sasuke sintió movimiento a su espalda y rápidamente miró en esa dirección.

Sakura, para no ser ignorada por el amor de su vida, había tomado la espada del chico para tomar su atención.

-¡Genial, tienes una espada, Sasuke-kun, eres genial!- comenzó a gritar, demostrando que su entera atención estaba sólo en el chico, demostrando que era fiel a su amor, quizá obsesión.

Sasuke torció los labios en una mueca de total disgusto y rudamente tomó su espada con una mano para quitársela.

-Nunca, jamás, toques mi katana…

**No…**

¡Que estuviera bien lejos de ella!

Esa Katana la usaría para proteger a una persona con cabellos rubios y a su próximo heredero, no quería que nadie la tocara, absolutamente nadie, o al menos sólo Naruko, él mismo, y su próximo heredero. Esa espada, y ya estaba decidido, sería de su próximo heredero. Forjada por el mejor material por él mismo, mango hecho igualmente por él y diseñada cuidadosamente por él, sobretodo la insignia de su clan en el mango. Una perfecta Katana a la que se le podía pasar chakra y gracias a eso tenía un Chidori especial con esa espada. Pero nuevamente la espada fue sacada de sus manos.

Sakura tomó nuevamente tomó la katana y puso el mango, en una actitud desvergonzada, entre sus dos senos ya de un tamaño mejorado al de pequeña, para después sonreír, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco, pero todo por atraer a Sasuke.

-Eres tan genial, Sasuke-kun…- intentó hacer un tono de voz a uno que consideraba sensual y excitante.

Sasuke frunció las cejas al notarlo y rápidamente odio surgió de él.

Orochimaru lo sintió y rápidamente miró al chico, mirando que activaba el Sharingan. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Le había enseñado al chico a descubrir su Sharingan; bueno, más bien él chico ya tenía lo básico, él no tuvo que hacer mucho, pero era tonto malgastar poder de tal magnitud en semejante cosa, ya volviendo a lo primero. Jiraiya sintió una ola de poder y rápidamente miró a Orochimaru.

-Le has mostrado su Sharingan, no fue muy buena idea.

-Y no sólo eso. También el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Creí que…- Tsunade estaba sorprendida. -…sólo se obtenía al matar a tu mejor amigo.

Orochimaru sonrió enormemente: -Pero él fue especial, tardó en aprenderlo y poder controlar las llamas sin ser consumido por ellas, pero las controlo. Les aseguro que Sasuke no asesinó a nada que no fueran clones míos.

El sharingan brillaba en sus ojos, las aspas comenzaron a girar hasta quedarse en su posición original. Miró fijamente a la ojijade.

-Te he dicho… que no la toques, y mucho menos la pongas en cosas que claramente no posees...- no quería echárselo en cara, pero no quería que nadie además de él, su próximo heredero y Naruko tocasen esa arma. Kusanagi fue creada para proteger y para luchar, pero sobre todo para proteger.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban desorbitados, sus pupilas dilatadas y una clara muestra de miedo en su rostro.

Naruko sólo tomó la katana entre sus manos y sonrió, ignorando totalmente el Sharingan que la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, no esperando atacarla, si no esperando ver la reacción.

-¡Está genial´ttebayo!

Al escuchar la voz el Sharingan cesó y Sakura sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Se dijo así misma que Sasuke sólo quería que nadie tocase su espada. Pero se prometió que algún día vería a Sasuke blandirla para protegerla a ella y simplemente el brillo volvió a sus ojos. Recordó que Sasuke había mirado su pecho y se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía más, definitivamente había notado que estaba súper desarrollada. Miró con ojos de furia como la chica tenía la espada y Sasuke-kun no le decía nada.

-La forjé… yo mismo.

-¡Sasuke, eso esgenial´ttebayo! ¡Tendrás que enseñarme´ttebayo!

Los ojos azules miraron la funda de la katana y después a Sasuke.

-¿Puedo…?

-Adelante.

La rubia sonrió y, ante la mirada pacífica de un azabache y ante los ojos desorbitados y ardientes en furia de una pelirrosa, desenfundó la katana y tomó con fuerza el mango de esta.

-¡Está genial´ttebayo!- giró su muñeca para ver como el filo de la espada brillaba con el reflejo del sol.

-Kusanagi fue hecha… para proteger a una persona en específico.

-¿A quién, Sasuke-teme?

-No te interesa.

-¡Sasuke-teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Dimelo´ttabayo!

-No.

"Te diré algo, no te decepciones si no te encuentras con algo que no quieres. Sasuke ya tiene su centro. Y no eres tú."

Recordó las palabras de Tsunade.

"La forjé… yo mismo."

Sasuke no hacía nada si no era realmente importante, y él era importante.

"Kusanagi fue hecha… para proteger a una persona en específico."

Sasuke protegía a una persona… Y comprendió que no era ella.

Y dolía…

Dolía saber que su amor, prácticamente desde la academia, no era correspondido. Siempre lo supo, pero nunca le había dolido tanto.

Miró como el chico le daba la espalda y como tomaba con delicadeza la katana que ella tenía prohibido tocar, para ver después como Sasuke le enseñaba a la blonda a colocarla en una posición defensiva y después ofensiva.

Y fue allí cuando miró a Naruko, y se entristeció aún más, al tiempo que también la odiaba más.

Podía notar, sorprendentemente, el contorno del exuberante pecho de la chica. Su figura no era para nada como la suya, y además era más alta que ella. Miró su rostro y casi suelta una risa sarcástica. Ese rostro presentaba algunas cortadas aún en curación y tierra en esa cara. Señal de que había entrenado duro. ¿Qué era ella? Una muñequita que sólo quería a alguien y este quería a quién más cara era fina, dando así la imagen de una mujer frágil. Pero Naruko daba la imagen de una mujer guerrera, fuerte, y además hermosa.

Sakura bajó la mirada pero la subió nuevamente al escuchar un sonido. Miró con burla como la chica se había caído y disfrutó de ver esto, desde siempre disfrutó verla en el suelo, pensando que era una cucaracha y que ella la pisaba a cada momento. Pero sus ojos se opacaron al ver que Sasuke le ofrecía la mano para levantarla.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Definitivamente lucharía por Sasuke.

**[…]**

Los ojos negros viajaban de un lado a otro, mirando como una chica rubia hacía muecas y sus manos bailaban de allá para acá para dar su explicación sobre como aprendió un movimiento.

-Al inicio fue dificil´ttebayo. ¡No podía romper ese globo de agua, pero después…!

Y nuevamente sus ojos bailaron en los exagerados movimientos de la chica.

-¡Pero la pelota de aire fue más fácil después de…!

Ambos, sentados en el colchón de la cama de Sasuke, con un ramen instantáneo en sus manos, habían comenzado a charlar.

-¡Pero finalmente lo logré, e incluso tengo mi propia táctica!

-¿Rasengan?

-¡Así es´ttebayo!

-¿Del cuarto Hokage?

-¡Hai! ¡¿No es increíble?!

-Pues yo aprendí un movimiento de Kakashi.-dijo con una sonrisa pequeña al ver el rostro de la chica.

-¿De…Kakashi-sensei´ttabayo?

-Enserio. Se llama Chidori.

-¡Enséñamela!

-No, no usaré chakra para esto.

**Destruiré mi propia habitación. Eso es patético.**

-¡P-Pero!

-Mejor es hora de irse a dormir, tengo años de no poder dormir bien.

-¡¿También tú´ttebayo?! ¡Desde que me fui de Konoha no he podido dormir bien!

**Flash Back.**

Los ojos negros viajaban de un lado a otro en los puntos del techo. Sonidos de serpientes allá afuera lo tensaban un poco, pero después recordaba que todas las serpientes de esa zona era de los ninja y que no atacaban por que sí, después de todo, toda serpiente necesitaba ser molestada para atacar a un ninja. Se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas y nuevamente soltó un suspiro.

No podía dormir.

Sin la blonda en su pecho no…

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a soñar despierto en un heredero con cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, o quizá cabellos dorados y ojos negros. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, pequeña y casi inexistente pero que decía "Hey, mírame, estoy aquí y no me ves, idiota" (xD) Seguramente sería hermoso de la forma en la que saliera.

¿Sería como Naruko con la personalidad de su padre? ¿O quizá una viva imagen de él?

Sonrió de medio lado, no le importaba el aspecto físico, pero definitivamente lo entrenaría como un buen padre que él se ENCARGARÍA de ser en el futuro

See, definitivamente su futuro heredero sólo sería con Naruko, y por mero gusto propio.

Sasuke sabía diferenciar cada sentimiento casi a la perfección, y sabía que le gustaba la chica desde que ambos durmieron juntos. La chica le atraía, el físico para él era algo sin importancia, pero la chica tenía puntos extra en esa marca. ¿Cómo sería de grande? Sabía perfectamente cómo crear a un bebé, desde que comenzó a leer los pergaminos de su familia supo muchas cosas, incluso más cosas de las que aprendió cuando sus padres tenían vida. Su padre al parecer siempre ocultó en su despacho jutsus que sólo los Uchiha tenían en su poder, obviamente los leyó cada uno hasta que se topó con un viejo libro, cuyas hojas eran pergaminos que fueron adheridos en orden. Así que un pequeño curioso de 9 años comenzó a leer sobre educación sexual, se sorprendió al saber esas cosas y que no todo el mundo era ninja y siguió leyendo.

Así que, en resumen, la idea de estar de "esa" forma con Naruko no le molestaba tanto al azabache como pensarse así mismo de "esa" forma con Ino o Sakura, o cualquier otra cosa que tenga vida y sea mujer.

Giró al otro lado.

No, aún no podía dormir bien.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió pensando.

**[…]**

La blonda comenzaba a dar pequeñas vueltas en la cama, sintiendo lo frío de las sábanas tensarla un poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

_No puedo dormir así´ttebayo…_

Miró el techo, escuchando el croar de algunos sapos en las afueras, calmandola un poco ante la relajante naturaleza de afuera.

Juntó sus manos con una sonrisa.

-Jutsu clones de sombra.

Humo llenó levemente la habitación, que estaba en silencio, y después el cuerpo desnudo de ella misma se dejó ver. Sonrió un poco.

-Transformación.

Y su imagen fue cambiada por la de Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión con los ropajes azules y blancos que acostumbraba. El clon, sabiendo su tarea a encomendar, se recostó en el colchón al lado de la chica con una gran sonrisa.

La chica no tardó en acercarse a su clon transformado y abrazarse a él, no era lo mismo, pero al menos ya tenía la ilusión de que no estaba sola en aquéllas tierras desconocidas, que mañana temprano comenzaría a investigar por su propia cuenta. Sobre todo una fuente de aceite que le llamó un poco la atención, unas montañas en pico que se veían peligrosas a simple vista y después jugaría con los sapos, Jiraiya le había dicho que mañana tendría el día libre para investigar y ella no dejaría esa opción de lado.

Durmió sobre el plano pecho de su clon, sin importar que su chakra se acabara y ella cayera contra el frío colchón en algún momento.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-¿A quién protegerás con Kusanagi?- preguntó curiosa, refiriéndose a la Katana del chico.

-A mi futuro heredero…- tragó saliva. –Y a ti. Pensé que era obvio.

-Sasuke… No puedo tener hijos hasta los 18. ¡No me mates´ttebayo!

Sasuke miró como la chica bajaba la cabeza. Simplemente alzó su mano y la colocó en la cabeza de la chica.

-Esperé ya 15 años, puedo esperar 3 años más.

-Pero, Sasuke…

Sasuke se recargó contra la pared, pues su cama estaba contra esta, y después estiró una pierna y flexionó otra, al tiempo que dejaba un espacio.

-Ven aquí.

La chica asintió y se subió a la cama. Se hinco y comenzó a caminar, usando sus rodillas, hasta terminar en medio de las piernas del Uchiha, este la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, pero su rostro no cambió nunca, para acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien con que me prometas algo de tal magnitud, Naruko. Me agradas, y nadie más que tú ha logrado eso, así que puedo esperar por más tiempo.- hasta el mismo Uchiha pensaba que era la frase más larga que había dicho en su vida.

-Sasuke´ttebayo…

-Así que, prometo que te protegeré para cumplir esa meta, Naruko.

-No tienes por qué prometer eso. ¡Soy fuerte, Sasuke´dattebayo!

-Pero tendrás que guardar reposo 9 meses o quizá un poco más cuando estés embarazada.

-¿N-Nueve meses´ttebayo? ¡Es mucho tiempo!

-Por eso te tendré que proteger, usuratonkachi.

La mano blanca se perdió entre los cabellos sueltos de la Uzumaki y la atrajo más a su pecho, hasta sentir la piel de la mejilla de la chica contra su pecho, después comenzó a acariciar levemente los cabellos. Y después de años, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su serio rostro, pero sus cejas no se relajaron, estaban pendiente a todo a su alrededor, cuidando a la chica incluso inconsciente mente. Buscaba cada amenaza que pudiera haber a los alrededores, pero el Barrio Uchiha desde hace más de 7 años había dejado de ser usado. Se permitió relajar su cuerpo sólo un poco al no encontrar amenazaba alguna y apresó el cuerpo de la chica aún más en su pecho.

-Puedo esperar más tiempo…-suspiró y acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

El corazón de Naruko palpitó con más fuerza y ella entrecerró los ojos ante el calor que sintió por dentro. Para después sonreír enormemente y abrazar la cabeza de Sasuke contra su cuello.

-Te extrañé, Sasuke´dattebayo.

-Ya lo dijiste, dobe.

-No soy una perdedora, teme arrogante.

-Tampoco soy un maldito, usuratonkachi.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Darle a Sasuke un hijo sería algo maravilloso para ella.

Hace tres años y medio, antes de partir. Había mirado el rostro sereno pero apagado del chico y pensó que debería hacer algo para que al menos volviera a sonreír. Dijo eso sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo teniendo en mente que así Sasuke sería feliz, y ella quería eso, al igual que sabía que Sasuke quería que ella lo fuera, quizá no lo sabía pero Sasuke tenía los mismos pensamientos en él: ambos querían protegerse mutuamente.

Y era lo más normal.

Después de tantos años solos por fin habían encontrado a alguien, Naruko no se olvidaba de Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru, y mucho menos de Chouji, pero Sasuke le hacía sentir un calor aún más grande del que sentía con ellos, y ese calor llenaba poco a poco ese hueco que decía "soledad" dentro de ella. Y si ella le podía dar felicidad que, ella creía, el Uchiha se merecía, no dudaría en dársela. Pero también era humana, y tenía sus preguntas respecto a la soledad tanto del Uchiha como del Barrio Uchiha. ¿No se suponía que deberían de haber personas con los ojos rojos y las aspas negras en ellos? No lo entendía, el único que conocía con el apellido Uchiha era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, ¿qué había pasado con todos los demás? Soltó un suspiro y se entregó un poco a los labios del chico que tocaban gentilmente su cuello, tembló un poco ante esto pero se dijo que Sasuke no era un pervertido y que no le haría nada, aunque si lo decidiera, obviamente se defendería, ¿verdad?

Dejó de pensar y se recargó más contra el chico al sentir el pesado aliento de este contra su cuello, simplemente encogió sus piernas y aligero un poco la presión con la que abrazaba la cabeza con cabellos azabaches. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio al tiempo que su sonrisa disminuía sólo un poco y nuevamente abrazaba la cabeza del chico con un poco más de fuerza. Se separó un poco del chico y sintió como este la seguía para volver a apoyarse en ella. Con un sonrojo y un puchero miró hacia abajo y descubrió que el chico ya tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, y serio, pero relajado. Río un poco y se recargó totalmente para quedar de espaldas al colchón, sintiendo como el peso de Sasuke se veía con ella, apresándola entre su cuerpo y el suave colchón viejo. Llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico y abrió más las piernas, cubiertas aún por el pantalón holgado color naranja, pues ninguno de los dos planeaba dormir, y se acomodó mejor con el peso del chico contra su cuerpo, Sasuke no pesaba tanto, pero su pecho sí que era amplio. Bufó un poco y comenzó a golpear dicho pecho pálido y al ver que no despertaba se enfadó y simplemente utilizó su fuerza para quitarlo de arriba de ella e invertir las posiciones, siendo ella ahora la que estaba arriba. Miró como vergonzosamente, para ella, su cuerpo se ajustaba a Sasuke y este, entre sueños, alzó un poco torpe su mano derecha y esta fue a parar en su cintura. Sintió sus mejillas arder pero simplemente no dijo nada y se recargó contra el pecho del chico, moviéndose para, inconscientemente, entrelazar sus piernas con las del chico. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño.

**[…]**

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Los chicos acaban de reencontrarse en la aldea y tú… ¿Quieres verdaderamente llevarlos de viaje otra vez? ¡Seguramente mi chica tiene amigos que ver aquí!

-Jiraiya, es lo mejor- dijo La Serpiente Blanca con una pequeña sonrisa. –En más o menos 4 semanas más se cumplirá el plazo de los 4 años que el Kyuubi le dijo a Naruko y que esta te lo dijo a ti. Si dejamos que ambos chicos se queden aquí, la aldea se involucrará con Akatsuki y se perderían vidas inocentes.

-Orochimaru tiene razón, Jiraiya.- asintió Tsunade.

Sarutobi (El tercer Hokage para quién no sepa) miraba a los tres Sannin de Konoha. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Es increíble verlos nuevamente reunidos.

Los tres Sannin sonrieron.

-Hace recordar viejas memorias.- sonrió Orochimaru.

Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cuando el Equipo Hiruzen hacía misiones. Verdaderos momentos dignos de recordar, ¿verdad anciano?- sonrió Jiraiya.

Sarutobi se dio el gusto de burlarse de su ex alumno:

-Pues este saco de huesos podría molerte a golpes en cualquier momento, Jiraiya.

El Sabio de Los Sapos dejó de reir ruidosamente como hace pocos segundos lo hacía y miró fijamente los ojos del tercer Hokage para después desviar la mirada.

-Tsk. No lo creo, viejo.-murmuró por lo bajo.

Orochimaru decidió continuar con el asunto de verdadera importancia.

-Y la aldea no debería estar en este problema, maestro Sarutobi.

Sarutobi asintió, pero después preguntó: -Si les respondiera con una afirmativa: ¿A dónde se irían con los chicos? ¿Pensaron acaso si esto era una trampa? ¿Y si Akatsuki también viene a la aldea para destruírla?

Ante esto los tres Sannin se quedaron callados, mientras el cerebro de Orochimaru pensaba rápidamente a las preguntas lanzadas, se descubrió a sí mismo que no sabía la respuesta...

Y eso lo tensó y sorprendió

-Usted sigue siendo asombroso, maestro.

Sarutobi sólo sonrió.

Tsunade respondió varios momentos después:

-Yo me quedaré en la aldea. –miró a Orochimaru y a Jiraiya. –Soy, y no lo pueden negar, la más fuerte físicamente de los tres. Shizune me ayudará a proteger y a curar posibles heridos. Sería bueno que ustedes dos fueran con los chicos.

-Pero Tsunade… ¿Qué pasará si te atacan y no lo puedes evitar?- se preocupó Jiraiya por su amiga.

Orochimaru asintió, sin dudarlo ni un momento dijo: -Yo me quedaré a su lado. Jiraiya, llévate a los 3 antes de que el plazo se cumpla.

-No.-dijo Tsunade. Continuó antes de que a uno de sus compañeros hablara: -Ustedes dos son un buen equipo, pero juntos. Si me juntan con Jiraiya no podré evitar distraerme por su estupidez…- se dejó un momento para sonreír, seguida de Sarutobi, después continuó. –Pero con OrochimaruJiraiya se quedaría conmigo, y las cosas serían igual.

Sarutobi habló: -¿Y por qué mejor no vas tú con los chicos? Tú lo has dicho, pequeña Tsunade…- la chica sonrió levemente. -…Eres la más fuerte físicamente.

Jiraiya bufó a la vez que asentía rítmicamente.

-Si Jiraiya y Orochimaru se quedan aquí, serían un gran equipo para la aldea. Obviamente, como Hokage, igualmente la protegeré con mi vida...- fue interrumpido.

-¡Anciano, usted no mirirá, de eso me encargaré!- gritó Jiraiya.

Orochimaru se mantenía serio, pensando cruelmente en una imagen de su maestro sin vida y rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No… Su maestro no podría morir, ya había vivido 69 años y podía seguir con más, estaba seguro.

Sarutobi, después de darle una mirada a Jiraiya, continuó: - Tsunade, tú deberás ir con los chicos- ordenó y ninguno contestó con una negativa.

-Sabia decisión, sensei.-sonrió Tsunade.

-Pediré a Kabuto que te ayude, ese chico debería ya entrenar nuevamente, las medicinas no lo son todo…- murmuró Orochimaru.

Sarutobi habló con voz seria, sorprendiendo a sus ex alumnos: -Sois verdaderamente inteligentes, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que la aldea ya está involucrada? No tiene caso irse, sólo sería peor.

-¿Pero cómo que…?

-¿La aldea ya está…?

-¿metida en este lío…?

Sarutobi sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de los tres Sannin de Konoha, pero después la seriedad volvió al asunto, y a su rostro. –Akatsuki desde siempre ha sabido que Naruko estaba aquí, incluso descubrí a unos con esa misma capa negra y nubes rojas, desgraciadamente no conseguí más información importante…

**Flash Back.**

Aspiró ruidosamente el fresco aire que los árboles de su alrededor le brindaban. Dio unos pasos adelante para asomarse por la ventana y miró la tranquila noche. Su vista, sin siquiera pensarlo, se fijó en el solitario parque, más específicamente en una farola que alumbraba los solitarios columpios que rechinaban un poco ante el aire que los movía. Miró por el rabillo del ojo la puerta de su oficina, comprobando que estaba cerrada, y miró a un solitario niño que estaba pasando uno pasa manos. Pensó en Naruko, que ya tenía 3 años fuera de la aldea, y sonrió levemente al saber que gracias a Sasuke no estaba sola, lastimosamente los insultos de la gente a sus espaldas no cesaban. Su rostro dejó de ser tranquilo al ver una sombra muy cerca del chico que en esos momentos volvía a pasar el pasa manos, miró con sus viejos pero eficaces ojos negros la zona para identificar que, por el tamaño de la sombra a comparación del chico, podía afirmar que era un adulto, y en algún momento el pequeño gritó y el se apresuró a saltar por la ventana para dar saltos a los tejados y llegar al parque.

Aterrizó justo delante del chico y este se abrazó rápidamente a su pierna. La sombra se acercó lentamente y se dejó iluminar por la farola.

-Justo como lo esperaba, Hokage.

Intentó descifrar o recordar aquél chakra pero nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera sentirlo. Tensó los gestos de su cara al ver como este se acercaba más y pudo comprobar que el cabello era rubio y largo, el tipo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vete a casa, pequeño, y no salgas hasta que sea de día.

-¡Sí, Hokage-sama!

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como el chico corría y se perdía entre las callas, su completa visión volvió a fijarse en el desconocido con capa negra y algo parecido a nubes rojas.

-No vengo a pelear.

Se permitió relajarse un poco y dijo: -¿A qué has venido, entonces?

-En un año más… Akatsuki vendrá a invadir a Konoha…

-¿Akatsuki…?- tensó la mandíbula. -¡¿Cómo sabes de esa corporación y qué tiene que ver la aldea con eso?!

El rubio sólo sonrió y se acomodó el gran mechón de cabello que le cruzaba medio rostro.

-Buscamos un pergamino que usted, el Hokage, tiene en su poder. Personalmente soy de Akatsuki…- el Hokage se tensó. -…pero yo solo no podré contra usted, así que vendré dentro de 1 año más, pero no solo eso, también me llevaré a la portadora del Kyuubi.- dicho esto saltó hacia atrás para comenzar a correr y alejarse del parque, dejando así al 3er Hokagepensando en lo dicho.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Los tres Sannin sólo se quedaron pensando en los hechos, pero La Serpiente Blanca fue el primero en hablar después del silencio:

-En ese caso, irse con los chicos de Konoha es inútil en toda la palabra.

-Así es, sólo dejaríamos sin protección, o a la aldea, o a los chicos, en todo caso: perdemos a Naruko y Sasuke querrá luchar por ella.

-Sobre todo después de aquélla promesa.-sonrió Orochimaru.

-¿Qué promesa?- preguntó curioso Jiraiya, Tsunade no habló pero también sentía curiosidad, por lo que sólo guardó silencio y esperó la respuesta, y esta no tardó en llegar.

-Naruko le prometió a Sasuke darle descendencia cuando fueran mayores.-sonrió más Orochimaru.

Las mejillas de Tsunade se sonrojaron, Jiraiya sonrió igual que Orochimaru, con unos "pequeños" toques de perversión en su mirada, y Sarutobi sonrió pensando que con Naruko nunca se sabía lo que pensaba.

-Definitivamente esa es Naruko…

Los tres Sannin asintieron a lo dicho por el Hokage.

**[…]**

Los ojos negros y serios de un pelinegro miraban una mansión tan conocida para él.

No sabía cómo, pero había tenido el valor para buscarlo y ver cómo era ahora, y de pasada si ya no estaba solo.

Inspeccionó rápidamente todo el barrio y el remordimiento lo atacó nuevamente, pero eso no le importaba, Itachi Uchiha no había venido para eso, había venido para ver el avance de su hermano. Se aseguró nuevamente de que su chakra fuera inexistente para cualquiera y al comprobar que era así, y al comprobar que no había nadie en el barrio que pudiese verlo y alertar ya sea al Hokage o a su hermano, sintió dos chakras: uno era cálido y suave, mientras el otro era frío, asesino, y severo. Con curiosidad por descubrir de quiénes eran estos dos, saltó hasta la ventana de la habitación de su hermano, para su fortuna y sorpresa esta estaba abierta y el dudó un poco, pero finalmente entró cuidando no hacer ruido e inspeccionó todo con la mirada, sus ojos sin saberlo se suavizaron un poco al notar que lo único que cambiaba era el color del cuarto, que era azul y no celeste, y unas cajas, giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar un murmullo y abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa.

-Sasuke-teme… Ese… es mi ramen´ttebayo…

Sus ojos negros rápidamente comenzaron a investigar al cuerpo femenino arriba de un chico, la chica era delgada, podía incluso afírmalo, sus cabellos eran largos y a simple vista se veía que el cabello estaba cuidado, o por lo menos eso se veía por lo brilloso, su cara a simple vista parecía una femenina y sintió curiosidad por ver el color de los ojos, que se mantenía cerrados.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama por curiosidad de ver el rostro del chico, y si no era su amado hermanito sacarlo de la mansión junto a la chica a punta de ostias (xD) pero sonrió levemente al notar los mismos mechones de cabellos azabaches y la misma piel blanca, además de que la chica había murmurado "Sasuke" entre sueños. Y su mirada volvió a la desconocida para él, apenas dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre el pecho de su hermano. Inspeccionó nuevamente el cuerpo de la chica, notando que no era tan baja, al contrario, su hermano le sacaba al parecer una cabeza. Miró un poco las manos blancas en lo que sería la cintura de la chica y asintió para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Su hermano sí tenía a alguien, no estaba solo.

Satisfecho con lo que acababa de descubrir, se alejó y cuando estaba por saltar nuevamente por la ventana sintió algo aferrarse a la larga y ancha manga de su capa negra. Rápidamente cambió su vista de la ventana y la fijó rápidamente en la rubia, que mientras se tallaba un ojo agarraba su manga.

-¿Quién eres tú´ttebayo y qué haces en la casa de Sasuke-teme?

Simplemente tomó a la rubia de la cintura y salió por la ventana a una velocidad, trayendo consigo el cuerpo del a chica. Aterrizó en la puerta del Barrio Uchiha y dejó a la rubia.

-No he venido aquí para atacarte…-dijo tranquilamente al ver que la chica juntaba sus manos rápidamente en una posición de hacer un jutsu.

Naruko sólo bajó las manos.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez permitiéndose relajar su posición y sentándose en el suelo, sin importarle si podía ensuciarse o algo.

-Soy… alguien cercano a Sasuke.

-¡¿Conoces a Sasuke´ttebayo?!

Itachi tensó un poco el rostro al escuchar ese grito.

-Silencio, no quiero que nadie se entere de mi… visita.

-¡¿Y de dónde conoces a Sasuke-teme?!

-Guarda silencio, niña.

-¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 15 años´ttebayo!

15 años… Entonces tenía la misma edad de Sasuke. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué eres de Sasuke?

-Su amiga-sonrió la blonda. -¡Y la mejor amiga de Sasuke´dattebayo!

Itachi sonrió y asintió levemente, pero después miró la mirada insistente de la chica, que ahora descubría, eran un bello par de ojos azules, recordó a Deidara un poco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al notar que esa mirada no se iba.

-¿Y qué eres tú de Sasuke´ttebayo?

-Soy su hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano?No sabía que Sasuke-teme tenía un hermano´ttebayo…-murmuró la chica al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su mentón.

-Me lo temía…

-¿Qué te temías?

-Que Sasuke no haya contado nunca eso, pero es normal.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-¿Mi nombre?-la chica sonrió enormemente. -¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki´dattebayo!

-¿Desde dónde conoces a Sasuke?

-¡Desde la academia´ttebayo!

-Bien, gracias.

Itachi cerró los ojos y al abrirlos mostró su Sharingan, miró fijamente a la chica y después susurró:

-Mangekyo Sharingan…

Desactivó su sharingan al ver que la chica cerraba los ojos y la tomó antes de que esta impactase contra el suelo. Se levantó y saltó hasta llegar a la ventana, cuidó que su hermano no se hallase despertado ante la falta de la chica. Miró, antes de colocar nuevamente a Naruko en el pecho de su hermano, el cuerpo de este, se veía trabajado, seguramente entrenado, y después colocó a la chica al lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

Salió nuevamente de la habitación y corrió, siempre sin ser visto.

Ya tenía lo que quería, su hermano no estaba solo, y ahora podía irse más tranquilo.

**[…]**

Sasuke se removió entre sueños y tanteó su pecho, en busca de un cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos al no encontrar dicho cuerpo y concentró sus sentidos en buscar el cálido y suave chakra, pero sólo necesitó moverse un poco para sentir el tan buscado cuerpo de Naruko a su lado. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que se acomodaba de lado y cerraba nuevamente sus ojos, para después buscar la cintura de la chica y atraía el cuerpo a su pecho, listo nuevamente para dormir

Pero nuevamente los ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse, ya no podía dormirse, estaba acostumbrado al horario de levantarse temprano, pues con Orochimaru comenzaba un entrenamiento desde primera hora. Se incorporó, soltando el agarre en la chica, y miró, aún medio aturdido, su alrededor. Se sentó en la cama, en pose de indio, y después tomó su espada para mirarla unos momentos. Se levantó, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero dudaba que algo la despertara, miró la puerta del baño, pero antes la habitación, notando que estaba sucia. Tensó su rostro y fue por utensilios de limpieza que guardaba en el closet (._. ¿Algún identificado?)Para comenzar la limpieza de su habitación y de pasada ver cómo estaba el baño.

Pensó que si tenía un heredero, fácilmente no podría vivir en una sola habitación. Pensó unos momentos, mientras barría un poco de tierra en el piso de la habitación, en qué podía hacer. Pero no había de otra, tenía que vivir en toda la completa mansión y no sólo en su habitación en las noches y pasársela siempre afuera cuando era de día. Miró la puerta de su habitación que daba al pasillo y se mordió el labio inferior levemente, se acercó a la perilla de la puerta y la tocó un poco, pero en esos momentos nuevamente los fantasmas del pasado lo atacaron, negó con la cabeza y alejó su mano como si el simple contacto le quemara y después se dio la vuelta, soltó la escoba ruidosamente y se fue a sentar en la orilla de la cama. Miró a la chica acercarse a él, aún entre sueños, y acomodó la cabeza con largos cabellos rubios en su regazo. Miró con ojos serios y severos a la chica, que se revolvía entre sueños, pero sus ojos se suavizaron al sentir el agarre de una de las manos de la chica tomar levemente su yukata. Delineó con la mirada las extrañas marcas en las mejillas de la chica y se preguntó por qué las tenía.

Nunca antes había visto esas marcas y simplemente era lo más extraño para él.

Miró con fascinación bien cubierta como los párpados de la chica temblaban nerviosamente y estos ascendían para dejar ver poco a poco unos ojos azules, brillosos por el sueño.

Naruko miró algo aturdida, sintiendo que antes ya había despertado pero no recordando nada más que dormir arriba de Sasuke, alzó nuevamente su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos color negro.

-¿Qué hora es, Sasuke-teme…?

Sasuke cambió un poco su vista de la chica al reloj que estaba en el mueble, a un lado de la cama.

-Las seis y media de la mañana.

-¡Es muy temprano´ttebayo!

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos que sentía ante ese ´ttebayo le traía y sonrió levemente.

-Dobe….

-¡Que no soy una perdedora, ero-teme!

-No soy un pervertido.

-¡Podría jurar que eres igual que Ero-Sennin!

-¿Ero-sennin?

Ante lo dicho por la chica, Sasuke tomó el mentón y casi la obligo a medio incorporarse para acercar su rostro al suyo.

-¿Sasuke…?

-¿Acaso ese Sannin te hizo algo?-preguntó Sasuke mientras acercaba el rostro al de la chica, con una mirada seria.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no, teme!- las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente al notar la cercanía del chico.

-Ngh.- Sasuke se alejó de la chica y soltó con delicadeza el mentón. –Debemos irnos, hoy nos encontraremos nuevamente con Kakashi.

Y definitivamente una extraña curiosidad le nació cuando vio por primera vez el sharingan de su sensei, incluso pensó que Kakashi era un Uchiha sobreviviente como él, pero siempre se preguntó del por qué él, un Hatake, tenía un Sharingan, quizá algún día se lo preguntaría.

Caminó al baño pero la chica entró corriendo a este, se quedó pasmado unos momentos hasta que sintió una mano estirándolo dentro del baño.

-¡Vamos a bañarnos, Sasuke-teme!

Y se sintió tironeado hacia adentro, si no hubiese sido Naruko quien haga eso, lo más seguro es que activaría su Sharingan para intimidación y en el peor de los casos y si su intimidación fallase usaría su fuerza. Pero no, Naruko no era cualquiera y eso él lo sabía perfectamente, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

Pero después pensó en las consecuencias.

-No, no está bien.

Naruko dejó el cierre de su campera a medias y después miró a Sasuke con cara de confusión.

-Eres una mujer, respetaré tu espacio.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida a paso lento. Pero soltó un bufido cuando sintió nuevamente el agarre en su mano, tironeándolo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo, Sasuke?

**N-No puede ser…**

-¿Acaso no sabes la diferencia?

-¿Cuál? Tenemos lo mismo, Sasuke-teme, sólo que algunos hombres delgados, como tú, no tienen pechos.- Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo como la blonda sonreía.

-T-Te equivocas…-

¡Rayos! Y justo en esos momentos tenía que tartamudear y ponerse nervioso. ¿Acaso la chica no sabía las diferencias entre los cuerpos de hombre y mujer?

-No, estoy segura, eres un hombre plano. Igual que Sakura-chan.

-Bien, lo de Sakura es cierto, pero los hombres…- se volteó para quedar frente a frente. –No tienen senos, Naruko, los hombres tienen… otras partes.

-¿otras partes?

¡Oh, mierda! Ahora había despertado la curiosidad de Naruko. ¿Le podía ir peor?

-¿Me las enseñas?

Olvídenlo, sí, podía irle peor. (xDDDD)

En un gesto de nerviosismo colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la acercó más a él, pero sólo un poco.

-Es que son partes… que no se enseñan así como así, Naruko.

Los ojos negros se apartaron de los azules, no pudiendo más con la vergüenza que sentía dentro de él. No tenía por qué explicarle a la chica, pero de igual forma. Naruko, lo más posible, no había tenido educación alguna y seguro pensaba que todos los cuerpos eran como el de ella, y no sabía cómo explicarle la diferencia.

-¿Y por qué no, Sasuke-teme?

-Son partes privadas, no se enseñan a cualquiera.

-Pero tú no eres cualquiera´ttebayo.

Vergüenza y pena, dos sentimientos que en esos momentos lo atacaban con fuerza.

También se sentía algo halagado al saber que no era cualquiera para Naruko.

Pero la chica tenía que entender algunas cuantas cosas sobre la educación sexual. Él podría explicarle, pero no creía que pudiese mirarla a la cara.

-No, no lo soy. Pero no es algo que enseñes a todo el mundo, incluso si es a algún conocido.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué las mujeres de la taberna casi le enseñan todo a Ero-Sennin´ttebayo?

-Por qué… es su profesión.

-¿No soy ninjas?

-No.

Comenzaba a cansarse de todo esto. Era…

Vergonzoso.

-No, Naruko. No puedes enseñar tu cuerpo a cualquiera.

-¿Y si te lo muestro a ti? No eres cualquiera´ttebayo.

Silencio.

Sonrojo pequeño.

Una sonrisa enorme.

-¡No es lo mismo, dobe!

Y cerró la puerta, con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha, sus mejillas levemente rosadas. Pero está nuevamente se abrió y una mano lo empujo nuevamente dentro de la pequeña pero amplia habitación.

-¡Muéstrame, Sasuke-teme´ttebayo!

-No puedo mostrarte esas partes, Naruko. No es correcto.

Naruko hizo un puchero.

-¿Y si le pregunto a Shikamaru?

Sasuke perdió la compostura levemente.

-Algún día te enseñaré el cuerpo de un hombre, Naruko.

-¿Y por qué no ahora´ttebayo?

-…

-¿Sasuke?

-…

El de cabellos azabaches simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación, dejando así a la blonda, dejándola como dicen; con la palabra en la boca. Miró como el Uchiha, que había dejado abierta la puerta, se sentaba en la cama, mirándola miró la amplia bañera y se encaminó a cerrar la llave, después comprobó la temperatura del agua con su mano y la consideró como una agradable. Miró un líquido en una pequeña botella, se acercó curiosa y la tomó de encima de un mueble. Retiró el polvo y destapó el pequeño frasco, lo acercó a sus fosas nasales y un aroma relajante inundó estas. Miró curiosa el pequeño bote de vidrio color rosa pálido y después la tina.

-¿Polvos para baños´ttebayo?

No se preguntó por más y tiró todo el contenido del pequeño bote en la tina, después con una mano comenzó a mover el agua y miró con una sonrisa como en el agua comenzaba a formarse espuma. Se quitó su campera y antes de quitarse la camisa, no una blusa como cualquier mujer usaría, miró nuevamente a la puerta. Retiró sus manos de su negra camisa y salió de la habitación para acercarse a Sasuke, quien todavía seguía sentado.

-Vamos a bañarnos´ttebayo.

-Naruko, ya te dije que-

-No, teme, ahora me acompañas al baño, prometo no ver nada de "esas" partes de las que hablas, pero báñate conmigo.

-Naruko, entiende que-

-¡Hazlo, ero-teme arrogante!

-¡Que no soy un maldito, ni un jodido pervertido, dobe!

-¡Pues demuéstralo y báñate conmigo´ttebayo!

-¡¿A-A-Así?! ¡Pues eso haré!

El chico retiró con rudeza el nudo de la cuerda gruesa y púrpura y este cayó al suelo, siendo seguido por la tela morada que la cuerda sostenía. Llevó una de sus manos a la prenda blanca y la sacó, quedando así sólo en pantalones negros y holgados, las vendas, y las botas de ninja color negro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se retiró las botas para después quitarse las vendas, quedando así en pantalones. Después tragó duro y miró a la chica.

-V-Verdaderamente tu cuerpo es diferente al mío´ttebayo…

La blonda se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a su lado. Pasó una de sus manos por el pecho del chico, sintiendo como se tensaba, pero no le dio importancia y siguió acariciando y tratando de grabar en su mente ese cuerpo tan extraño al suyo.

-Verdaderamente diferente…

La chica alzó su camisa negra, dejando ver unos montes de carne sin nada arriba que no sean unas vendas. Sasuke rápidamente apartó la mirada para no ver nada más al notar que la Uzumaki había comenzado a deshacer las vendas. Sintió una mano en la suya y como este lo guiaba hasta tocar algo carnoso. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como su mano se encontraba en el seno derecho de la Uzumaki.

-¡El mío es diferente´ttebayo!

Sasuke tragó saliva e intentó alejar su mano, pero la mano de la chica se apretó contra su muñeca.

-¡No, Sasuke-teme, yo exploré tu pecho, ahora es lo justo que tú hagas lo mismo con el mío´ttebayo!

-P-Pero no quiero explorarte…- bueno, eso era una pequeña mentira.

Sintió el agarre en su muñeca fortalecerse.

-Pero eso no es justo´ttebayo.

-Esto es pervertido, ¿sabes?

-¡¿P-Pervertido´ttebayo?!

Sintió el agarre fortalecerse y apretó su mano en dolor al sentir un pequeño crujido allí, en consecuencia, apretó su mano en la forma que tenía en su mano y la chica cerró los ojos y se tensó.

-Naruko, no quería…

-Sasuke…

La chica volteó la cabeza a un lado para evitar mirar a los ojos al chico, pero no soltó su agarre.

-Ya me puedes soltar.

-N-No quiero´ttebayo…

Se sorprendió ante esto.

-Naruko, no quiero usar la fuerza en ti, suéltame. –demandó con voz seria.

Sintió como la misma mano lo alejaba de ese lugar, pero Naruko no se sintió tan satisfecha, y eso la extrañó.

-Bien, ahora, a bañarnos. -dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No.

-Sí, teme. -dió pelea

-No.

-¡Por favor´ttebayo!

Sasuke cometió el error, según él, de mirar los ojos azules de la chica y se tensó al ver una gran intensidad en el iris. Tensó su rostro pero no apartó la mirada, después dijo con voz seria y apacible:

-Está bien.

-¡Sí, Sasuke-teme´dattebayo!

Fue arrastrado por la chica nuevamente hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de este, consciente de que la acosadora de Sakura podría venir –hace años la había visto por las afueras de su casa/mansión- cerró la ventana del baño, que era grande pero debido a que estaban en la segunda planta había poco riesgo de ser visto, y colocó en ella un genjutsu –por si algún curioso o curiosa intentaba mirar- que haría que sólo viera un baño vacío. No sabía que nuevas habilidades tenían tanto Sakura como Naruko, pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo sabría. Miró la bañera con espuma.

-Pusiste las sales.

-¿Así se llama? Pues sí, huele bien´ttebayo.

-Ngh.

Miró casi con fascinación como la chica comenzaba a alzarse, nuevamente, la camisa negra –nunca entendió por qué no usaba una blusa como las demás, pero silenciosamente le gustaba- y desvió la mirada al ver la forma de los pechos de la chica asomarse levemente. Suspiró y desabrochó su pantalón, se quitó ambos protectores de los brazos y los dejó en el mueble a su lado. Miró a la chica y miró como esta le daba la espalda, los pantalones naranjas ya en el suelo y ropa interior color blanco. Aprovechó que le daba la espalda para bajarse el pantalón y pensó un momento si debería quedarse en bóxer o entrar desnudo. Sería una verdadera falta a la higiene que se tenía a sí mismo en sus tiempos libres así que tomó los bordes del bóxer negro, pero dejó su acción al escuchar la voz chillona de la chica:

-¡¿Qué es eso´ttebayo?!

Tenso.

Así estaba Sasuke.

Con el rostro con un deje de nerviosismo, verdaderamente pequeño, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos miraron a Naruko, quien se cubría el pecho con sus manos, y miraba su entrepierna.

-Es lo que las mujeres no tienen.-dijo serio.

Para su incremento de nerviosismo la chica no dejaba de mirar justamente "ese" bulto que irremediablemente hacía acto de prescencia por debajo de la suave tela.

-¿Es eso de verdad, Sasuke? ¿No estás enfermo? ¡¿Por qué yo estoy plana te abajo´ttebayo?! ¡Tú tienes un bulto grande allá abajo!

Y ostias por todas las preguntas. Pero irremediablemente su ego creció ante "un bulto grande", pero no dijo ni demostró nada hasta después de unos momentos.

-Naruko, la diferencia entre el hombre y la mujer es obvia.- se enderezó y miró a la chica a los ojos. –Yo tengo un pene, tú una vagina. No se diga más, a bañarnos.

Y sin importarle nada se metió a la tina con todo y bóxer, claramente después de zafar sus piernas del pantalón negro, esperando a la chica. Miró la espuma y asintió levemente. Sus manos se perdieron dentro de la espuma y se tensó levemente en placer al sentir el agua en su cuerpo, tomó su bóxer y lo retiró de su cuerpo, después lo sacó a la superficie y lo lanzó al cesto después de retirarle el exceso de agua. Miró nuevamente a la chica pero desvió la mirada por ser un caballero, al ver que estaba bajando sus bragas blancas. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, sintiendo las pequeñas burbujas de la espuma explotar contra su pecho. El movimiento del agua además del sonido lo hicieron entender que la chica estaba entrando y encogió sus piernas para darle espacio, la tina era grande, pero de todos modos.

Y hubiera estado en un estado de completa paz si no fuera por qué sintió piel contra su espalda. Entreabrió los ojos y miró el cabello rubio. No tardó en enterarse que la chica estaba desnuda y recargada contra él. Miró también por el rabillo del ojo como la chica tomaba una esponja, después la manguera individual que él tenía para su baño y al final el bote que él usaba para lavarse el cabello. Hace tres años y medio que no lo había usado por obvias razones y recordaba el olor, creía recordar que era melón o algo así. Se cruzó de hombros, podría preguntarle a Sakura y estaba seguro de que esta le respondería. Abrió completamente sus ojos al sentir movimiento delante de él y se tensó al sentir agua caerle desde arriba.

-Naruko…

Sólo escuchó una risa.

Apretó los ojos, que los había cerrado cuando le cayó el agua encima –directo del bote que la chica le puso en la cabeza- y miró a la chica al abrir los ojos. El cabello rubio estaba totalmente liso por el agua, tenía un poco de espuma en la cima. Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir movimiento.

Las bronceadas manos comenzaron a expandir el shampoo en sus azabachados cabellos se tranquilizó un poco y entreabrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar al saber que la chica tenía del torso para arriba fuera del agua por estar hincada y no quería ver más de lo necesario, él no era un pervertido y no pensaba unirse a ese lado de candente lujuria sólo por un cuerpo bien -muy bien- formado. La perversión nunca fue lo suyo, prefería ser un ninja respetable y con buena reputación, para así no ser la sombra de lo que una vez fue su padre y ser conocido como "Sasuke" y no "Sasuke Uchiha" ese apellido no le importaba tanto.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir más agua en su cabeza y cerró más fuerte los ojos al sentir el shampoo resbalarse desde lo alto de su cabeza, pasándole por el rostro. Llevó una de sus manos al agua y recordó que tenía espuma, así que no tenía sentido. Buscó a tientas la manguera individual para quitarse el jabón en su rostro, sobretodo en sus cejas y casi en los ojos, pero su mano topó con otra cosa más grande y que se sentía algo blando y resbaladizo, lo supo al sentir que su mano se deslizaba leve y fluidamente hacia abajo.

-¡No toques allí porque sí, Sasuke-teme´dattebayo!

Y Sasuke se olvidó del jabón que casi estaba en sus ojos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
